The Fuyukawa Heiress
by hopingblues
Summary: Being exceptionally pretty is something, but being handsome at the same time is definitely a different matter in a whole new level. / In which Yukiko, former orphan now the Fuyukawa heiress, gets thrown into the world of elites and realized that they are just three things; either they are absolutely nasty, incredibly weird or somewhere in between. OC/VARIOUS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE/WARNING:** Yukiko's love of cursing. Yup, defnitely watch out for that.

* * *

 **one**

* * *

 **The Beginning/Some Professional-Looking Bunch Came to Get Me**

* * *

The orphanage was the place I've grown up. In fifteen years, I lived as an orphan girl who has a life like Cinderella. I don't have two evil stepsisters though.

I have lots of younger brats to be bothered.

I was the oldest one of the house, being fifteen yet still not adopted, while the younger ones were whisked away by other people to be their kid/s.

I always wonder why. Why I am still here, why no one adopted me. In fifteen years, people come and by at this place. And yet, no one was able to take me.

I wonder why.

Sighing heavily, I looked down at the foamed water swirling down to the pipe. I just finished washing the dishes and before that, I cleaned some rooms. I think it was twenty, more or less. And before that, I cooked breakfast. Which is hard, you know. I have to cook for fifty-plus kids, excluding the people who watch after us. Thank God some kids helped me, bless their good hearts.

"Yukiko! Where is Yukiko?!"

"I'm here." I raised my hand while turning, my other one rubbing against my clothes to dry.

"Clean the stables! Hurry up!"

 _Why the hell this orphanage even have stables anyway?_ Oh right, we also run a farm. Awesome.

The one who had called me is the evil 'stepmother', Miss Hamada. She grew old without having a husband nor a child, I guess that why she's so evil and bitter. Ha-ha.

"Yes, ma'am," I mumbled before walking past her. I can't stay with her in the same room for long, I think I might die.

Even though I didn't do anything rude, she still sent me an evil eye. What did I even do to her? Whatever, like I care. "Don't slouch, Yukiko! It's not ladylike!"

 _Ladylike—she treats me like the other kids as slaves, working day and night, and I can't even slouch?! Fuck being ladylike, I am not some Cinderella who is still pretty even though she's a maid!_

Making my way to the stables outside, kids greeted me. Some were carrying brooms, some mops and some vases. Anyway, all of the kids here know to do housework. One must know how to at least fry an egg, how to wash clothes and clean a room. Even though we all do the housework here, we also go to school. Kids from 7 to 15 – I'm the oldest, by the way, if I haven't mentioned for the second time – go to elementary school and middle school. Toshiya – my young grasshopper – is two years younger than me, who is one of the only two guys who are in the age passing ten. Shiro is the other one – the sensitive crybaby – who is at the same age as Toshiya. They argue a lot though, goodness.

Speaking of, Toshiya and Shiro's figures could be seen from afar. As usual, they are arguing. Toshiya is your usual boy who is stubborn and rebellious. That's why he never gets adopted. Shiro, on the other hand, always refuses. He told me that he doesn't want to leave yet. He's sensitive and easily cries. He tells what he feels, unlike Toshiya that only expresses himself if he's angry or hungry. Or both.

"I already told you, Shiro! You could've punched him in the fucking face!"

"Don't yell, Toshiya! And I don't want to hurt someone, no matter what they did to me!"

As expected from the good one and the bad one. Always clashing.

"He bullies you, Shiro! At least learn to defend yourself!" Toshiya exclaims. "If I were you, I'd punch that guy in the face! So I won't be sporting a bruise on my cheek later!"

"Hush, Toshiya! Someone might hear you!"

"Oh, I hear you guys alright." I cut in, making my way towards them. I only raised a brow when both of them looked away. Now they're being quite? What good boys they are.

"Toshiya, what is this about?" I ask the bad-tempered boy. If I ask Shiro, he surely won't tell me so I can't be 'bothered'. The boy I asked made a 'tch' noise.

"Our classmate wanted to copy Shiro's assignment. Lucky for the bastard, I was at the restroom that time. Shiro refused and told him all that 'being a good student' shits. That earned him a punch. That's why he was wearing a mask earlier, onee-chan. He's covering it."

"Toshiya!" Shiro turns his head, and an ugly bruise on his left cheek greeted me. I felt rage spreading into my system, making the two younger boys look at me.

"O-Onee-chan…!" Shiro stammered. "I was about to tell you—"

"When your bruise disappear? Fuck that, who's the kid?"

"You don't need to know—"

"Fujiwara, onee-chan." Toshiya informed, ignoring Shiro's warning look. "I can't remember his ugly first name, but I call him by his surname. He's the only one who has a surname like that in our class."

"Your class is 1-B, right?" I asked. "I'll go there if I have time."

"Onee-chan!"

"Come on, I'll help you clean the stables," I said, but Toshiya shook his head.

"Nah, we finished already. I know the old hag will probably make you go here, so Shiro and I sped up."

The corner of my lips tug upwards, "I'm impressed. You guys are getting better and better."

"Nah, we're learning from the best." Toshiya grinned. "So let's just rest. I know you're exhausted, onee-chan. Dinner is coming, and I know you have to cook again."

At that, I sighed. "Yeap, this is so painful."

"You've been doing this ever since you're seven, onee-chan." Shiro smiled. "But I agree that this is too exhausting."

"And tomorrow's Saturday, right?" Toshiya bitterly asked. "Damn, another lesson."

I shook my head, amused.

This orphanage isn't like others. Only people who have money and fame go here. The orphanage has lots of sponsors, and that's why we're staying in a manor-like house. Every weekend, some teachers will teach us how to be a noble kid, since it's usually noble people who adopt kids from the orphanage.

What boys study are different from the girls. Since Toshiya and Shiro are into it longer than the others, there was the only two of them being taught how to talk to someone about business.

Toshiya comments it was 'boring' while Shiro thinks it's 'interesting'.

In my case, being the oldest, I was taught alone. The next oldest girl in the orphanage was only ten. The orphanage in this area doesn't accept many children, that's why. Thank God this town aren't full of irresponsible bastards. The teacher I was with told me that we'll continue doing flower arranging the next time we meet, and I dread the day to come.

Excuse me, but I don't like my fingers bleeding once again because of the fucking thorns. That's why I hate it sometimes.

"Onee-chan…"

"Hmm." I tilt my head towards him.

"Miss Hamada told me something."

"Adoption," Toshiya says, his chin in his palm. "It's always adoption, Shiro. What's new about that? You always refuse."

"It's different this time." Shiro shakes his head. "She tells me that it's time, and soon, it'll be your turn."

I frown, "But Toshiya's pretty much hated by the visitors you know. He always ditches when it's Donation Day and the old hags come by."

"Speaking about that," Toshiya laughed. "I already know what you felt when Miss Evil-Hamada punished you years ago. You also slept in the stables for a few nights, right?" he asks me.

I nodded, chuckling. "Yeah. It's because I brought a snake and put it into her bed. Got me a few laughs before she found out it was me."

"I'm going to leave in a week."

"That was so hila—what?" Toshiya turns his head to Shiro, who was looking down at his lap. His hands were curled into fists, clutching the hem of his cargo shorts.

"Miss Hamada didn't give me a choice. I'll be leaving with the Yoshidas next week."

"But…" I stood up. "How come? Why?"

"It's because I'm getting older." Shiro sobs. "Miss Hamada says that most people don't adopt teenagers. I'm only thirteen years old, and some people want to adopt me."

"What?" I exclaim. "But I'm fifteen and yet no one took me away! How come you got to—"

"I'm sorry, onee-chan. Miss Hamada told me there's a reason why you're still here yet…" Shiro sniffs. Toshiya frowned and looked away, a hurt expression on his face. "But she didn't tell me."

"That's not the point!" I yelled. "The point is—why now?! Why not later?! Just not now!"

"We'll only delay it then, onee-chan." I looked at Toshiya who stood up, looking down so I can't see his face. "It's better this way."

He turns and walks away, not even looking back as I call him.

"Toshiya!"

"Hey, I'm calling you!"

"The fuck, Toshiya! Come back!"

I felt a hand touching my arm. I looked and saw Shiro, "Shiro, I—"

"It's okay, onee-chan." He softly said. "Toshiya's just mad. I'll talk to him later."

I sighed.

Why the hell is this happening now?

* * *

"Yukiko,"

I looked up and then bowed my head in apology. The teacher in front of me was giving me a disapproving look.

"You're being distracted, why is that?" she asks, settling her hands again to her lap. I did the same. My legs feel burning because of the way I sit, but this is the traditional and formal way. I'm so thankful that I'm used to pain already.

"One of my friends is leaving, Sensei." I softly said. "I just can't help but think of him."

She sighed, "Adoption?"

I snorted, earning a look from her. I pursued my lips, "Yes, Sensei. What else?"

"Yukiko." She started to arrange the flowers again, snipping here and there. I started to do the same, already thinking of where and how I would do it. "Sometimes, friends need to leave us too."

 _SNIP!_

She sighed, giving me that disapproving look again. She stood up slowly and went to the cabinet at the corner of the room, taking out a small first-aid kit.

I looked down at my bleeding index finger.

 _Friends need to leave us too._

Toshiya was to be next to leave. So I'll be alone?

Don't get me wrong. It's not like I'm not that good with the others, but Toshiya and Shiro are the only who are close to my age. Conversing to them makes all of the things easier. The other kids look up at me as their oldest sister, even Toshiya and Shiro, but we also think of ourselves as friends.

It's always sad to see someone leaving.

"I know," I looked up and saw Sensei cleaning my cut. I realized I was thinking out loud. "It is sad to see someone leaving. Thinking they won't come back in the future. And that you'll be alone in the end."

"However," she looked at me. "You can't sulk around, Yukiko. That is not the right thing to do."

"Yes, Sensei." I mumbled, nodding my head.

"You are now free to leave." She said, wrapping my finger with a band-aid. "We'll continue tomorrow."

* * *

When Shiro was set to leave, Toshiya can't be found. I figured he was in the forest again, sulking. Shiro was sad when I told him about it, but I assured him that he will get a scolding from me later.

"The Yoshidas are nice, onee-chan." He says, carrying his bag. I was carrying his luggage. "Mrs. Yoshida can't have a child because she's sterile, but she always smiles and makes good cookies."

"Even better than mine?" I raised a brow. Shiro only gave me a toothy smile.

The giving of goodbyes was painful. But fleeting.

I saw how Mrs. Yoshida's face brightens when Shiro called her Mom. I saw Mr. Yoshida's smile when he made Shiro laugh. At that moment, I knew Shiro will be in good hands.

A part of me doesn't want him to go, but another says that this is for his own good. The orphanage might be full of children, but Shiro won't be able to experience how it is to have a family. It is one thing he wishes than everything.

It is one thing Toshiya and I can't give him.

* * *

Giving Toshiya _the talk_ , he grumbles as we made our way towards the orphanage. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"What the—?! Onee-chan, your punches are deadly! Don't direct them to me!"

"Then don't be such a woeful bitch and help me at the kitchen. The last one to get there is a wimpy kid!" I said after I went full-speed.

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

Hey, sometimes you need to cheat to win.

When I arrived at the kitchen with Toshiya following after a few good minutes, I quickly tied my hair and took my apron on. Toshiya grunts and did the same, but he only tied his long fringes up because I told him to.

"You look stupid," I commented as I look at him. He rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha, funny." He dryly answered.

"Where's Yukiko?" a voice could be heard outside. Toshiya turns beside me, a brow raised.

"What does the old hag needs now?" he asked before shaking his head and continued peeling the potatoes.

When the kitchen's doors opened, Miss Hamada entered with the grace of a stiff queen. "Yukiko, come with me. Some people want to meet you."

"But we're getting ready for dinner—"

"Silence, Toshiya. I am not talking to you." Miss Hamada looked at him pointedly. "That's not a future son of a rich man would do."

"Oh yeah? Well—"

"I'll come." I cut in. She curtly nodded and gave Toshiya the evil eye before looking at me. "I'll be waiting at the hall."

I nodded and she went out. When the door clicked, indicating that it's closed, I punched Toshiya's arm, making him yelp loudly in pain. "If you don't want to sleep in stables for a few more nights then don't piss her off. You might be staying in the basement next time."

"But—"

"Toshiya."

"Oh goddamn it, fine!" he huffed. I smiled and ruffled his hair, taking off my apron next and stuffing it into his face. He yelled in protest.

"I'm out!" I said before closing the door.

I sighed. _What is it this time?_

* * *

"Seriously, girl, couldn't you be more messier?"

 _No shit, I haven't taken a bath after making breakfast, cleaning rooms, washing hundreds of dishes and then cleaning the stables. I was about to do dinner, but hey, someone wants to meet me. If they're willing to wait a little bit more, then I'm willing to hit the showers._

But instead, I just rolled my eyes and fixed my ponytail. Straightened some wrinkles in my shirt and I'm good as shit.

She eyed me with intense scrutiny. And then made a disapproving noise. _Man, it's so hard not being perfect._ "Oh well, you'll be leaving soon anyway."

I frowned, "Wait, what? _Leaving_? _Me_?"

"Why, yes." she tilted her head slightly. If she thought it made a good angle to look at her – nope, still horrible-looking as ever. "Didn't you want to leave?"

"But—"

"In you go." she pushed me when the door opened, and then slammed it close after.

People in formal suits looked at me. Altogether, they stood and bowed.

"Good evening, Yukiko-hime."

 _Wait, what?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**two**

* * *

 **The Prestigious Fuyukawa Family/It Turns Out My Grandma Hated Me**

* * *

" _You're leaving_?!"

I sighed as I pulled a shirt from the clothesline. I looked at him in the side of my eye, "Yes, Toshiya."

"But—but—but…"

"Aww, you're being a stuttering boy! How cute!"

"Shut up, onee-chan!" he bellowed, making me throw the shirt at his face.

"You shut up, Toshiya." I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I'll visit from time to time. It's not like I'm really leaving."

"You'll stay?" he asked with a hopeful tone. " _Here_?"

"Physically, yes, I'm leaving." I shrugged, ignoring his crestfallen face. "But this is still my home. So shut up before I say something weirder and it'll get awkward."

"Okay," he sighed. He looked up at me. "Promise?" he took out his pinky finger.

"Pft," I snorted. "Why are you being dramatic, Toshiya?"

"Just promise."

I stared at him, and I saw something in his eyes. Maybe he doesn't want to be left alone? Is that why? I could always call him, write letters too. But I guess it's different when you're right beside someone.

I sighed, interlocking my pinky with his. "Sure, brat. I promise." I grinned.

* * *

"Yukiko-hime—"

" _Will you_ stop calling me that?" I hissed as I looked away from the sight out of the window. Satoru Tachibana, the male secretary of my father – _gasp!_ I have a father?! _Yep_ , knew it. This is some TV drama.

Anyway.

Satoru only gave me a blank look before speaking again, "But Yukiko-hime—"

I blew my brown fringes away from my face.

"—you are the heiress of the Fuyukawa Head Family. It is only right that we call you that."

"But I am _no_ princess," I said exasperatedly. "Does a princess say vulgar things? Does a princess punch someone in the face? Does a princess wash dishes? Does a princess clean the stables and _even_ spent some few nights there? Does a princess—"

Hana Yamada – my father's female secretary – winced, "Well, Yukiko-hime, we _are_ aware of the things you have done. Still, you are the daughter of President or Akira-sama as some call him, the current Head of the Fuyukawa."

"Why are you even saying Head of whatever, anyway?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Well, there are lots of people that have the Fuyukawa blood—"

"Is that a big deal?"

"—and most of them are interested to be part of the Main family, where your father belongs. And yes, having the blood of the Fuyukawa _is_ a big deal. The Fuyukawa family goes a long way back, and the family history is rich with treasures and secrets that other people want. Only the Main family knows of it, and I'm sure President will tell you all about it soon."

"So…" I tilted my head. "Does that mean there's lots of danger just being a Fuyukawa?"

"Yes, Yukiko-hime."

I grumbled.

 _Yep,_ some TV drama indeed.

* * *

"Welcome, Yukiko-hime."

I stumbled back, but Satoru-san took hold of my shoulders and pushed me forward softly. I gulped.

Two lines of women in maid attires, left and right, bowed at me and greeted simultaneously. Just when I thought nothing like this will happen, it just did. Awesome.

"U-Uh, t-thank y-you…" I smiled awkwardly, the back of my hand covering my mouth in shock. I don't know why I thanked them, but I think it was the right thing to do.

"You don't need to thank them, Yukiko-hime," Satoru-san said, taking his place beside me. "You _are_ the princess of this place."

Well, the _princess_ of this place is not used to any of this. I only saw things like this in TV! It just can't all happen to me in a flash!

"Yukiko-hime, you haven't eaten lunch yet," Hana-san said, looking at her – is that a timetable? Why is she having a timetable? I mean, yeah, she is the female secretary of my father but – really? A timetable?

"Y-Yeah, I haven't yet…" my stomach grumbled in agreement.

"President won't be here until late in the evening, though he had made sure to meet you in the morning before you go back to the orphanage temporarily."

I nodded. I still need to go back since the school year is not finished yet, but it'll be in a few weeks. Come to think of it, I wonder what will be the reactions of my classmates. I saw some of them when I was being ushered in the limousine, and hey – I kinda like their stupid faces.

I'm mean, I know.

"This way to the dining hall, Yukiko-hime," Hana-san gestured, making me blink for a moment before nodding and following her. I need to get used to this – _after_ I got to know what the hell is happening.

"Hana-san?" I called, making her look over her shoulder.

"Yes, Yukiko-hime?"

"Do you know why I grew up in an orphanage instead of this place?" I asked, taking note of an old-looking portrait of someone – _ooh_ , Fuyukawa Yukiko? The old hag has the same name as mine!

"That is Madam, President's mother, and your Grandmother, Yukiko-hime. It is from her that you got your name."

 _Oh –_ what?

That – that – that old hag is my grandmother?!

She looks so mean and – absolutely the best person to be a villainous grandmother of some poor rich kid in a drama!

I blinked, pointing at the portrait. I saw Satoru-san's eyes widening at my side. "She's – she's my grandmother?"

Satoru-san lowered my pointing finger, "That's rude, Yukiko-hime," he reprimands. "And yes, she is your Grandmother."

"But I look nothing like her!"

"Well, maybe," Hana-san laughed softly. "I am pretty sure those sharp, silver eyes were pretty familiar though, Yukiko-hime." She chuckled, continuing to walk. I tilted my head as I stare at the portrait longer.

Well yeah, maybe we have the same eyes. Those sharp grey eyes were obviously like mine. It's not the usual big and wide ones you usually could see from the other girls around. We both have the bullet-like stares, long and narrow were the shapes of both of our eyes.

Okay, fine – _maybe_ we _do_ look alike but only a bit! We only have the same eyes!

So whom do I look alike more? My father… or my mother?

Come to think of it, Hana-san didn't answer my question of why I grew up in an orphanage.

* * *

When we arrived at the dining hall, I have to refrain my jaw from dropping.

"Hana-san—oh my gosh, are the chairs made of gold?"

I swear, they look so shiny! My eyes were glittering as I stare at the candleholders situated at the long table and at the cloth that was adorning it. Satoru-san smiled beside Hana-san, "Miss Hamada told us that you have a strange obsession of cleanliness."

At the mere mention of the wicked witch, the smile that was just starting to appear on my lips completely disappeared. _Right_. I think a certain stuck-up needs to answer some questions when I get back.

"Yukiko-hime, please take a sit. The foods will be arriving," Hana-san said, pulling a chair. I nodded and sat without a word. "I hope you'll feel welcome here, Yukiko-hime. The mansion's been longing for the Fuyukawa heiress, and now that you're here, we must say that President will be _finally_ happy."

I pursued my lips, and then forced a smile, "Geez, just let me eat already."

* * *

The room, to put it simply, is _awesome_.

Apparently, Miss Hamada reports _everything_. The walls were painted the shade of pastel blue and purple, the bed is _huge_ , the sheets and the pillows were all black and grey. Most of the furniture was white or black or grey; I like dull colors, okay?

When I checked the doors, I saw the walk-in-closet was absolutely huge, and that there's a room where a huge T.V is attached to the wall and that there were lots of movies of genres I like to choose from, an entertainment and gaming system also included. The bathroom was clean and shiny.

"President will be buying other necessities with you before high school comes, Yukiko-hime." Hana-san smiled, bowing. "We will leave now, please make yourself comfortable."

When they left, I sat at the comfy bed and ponder.

 _I'll be living like this after a few weeks?_ This is completely different from what I'm used to before! Back in the orphanage, I have to wake up early to cook. But in this place, people serve me food. I don't have to clean rooms because other people could have done so for me. I won't be tending to the plants and the flowers and the harvest, and I won't be cleaning stables too! _But…_

Toshiya wouldn't be here; Shiro too. There won't be a witch strutting around; giving everyone the evil eye. There won't be lots of brats bothering me to help them with their assignments and stuff.

I licked my lips and pursued it into a line.

 _Things will change in a few weeks._

* * *

I didn't realize I fell asleep.

I found myself wrapped in black covers, hugging a fluffy white adorned with grey snowflakes pillow. Frowning, I sat up. I was just sitting at the side of the huge bed, how the hell I ended up in the center?

Did someone come in while I was sleeping and decided to fix me up? But who could it be?

I looked at the digital clock – _thank_ _God_ , analog clocks make me dizzy – and found it normal that I woke up at 4 in the morning. It's the usual time I wake up in.

I got out of the bed and went to the door – oh wait, I have my own bathroom now. I turned and went there, quickly splashing water to my face to wake myself up more. Ugh, even though I've been waking up early in the morning ever since I was seven, I'm always groggy every time.

Oh damn, maybe I should take a shower. To get rid of the sleepiness.

I went out of the bathroom and snatched the bag from the empty study table. Only a study lamp was situated at the top of it and my bag. I took the extra clothes I brought and went back at the bathroom after.

There were towels already and was pleased when I found them arranged by color. I placed my clothes at the side after making sure that the door was locked, and went into the shower.

"Oh _shit!_ " I cussed when cold water went rushing from above. _Where's the switch for hot water?!_

* * *

I bit the inside of my cheek as I flipped to another page. I like how the story is going on—

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in," I quickly said, closing the book immediately.

A woman dressed in a maid attire bowed to me, "Yukiko-hime, it is time for breakfast. Akira-sama is also waiting for you."

I blinked, "O-Okay…"

 _Oh damn, I'm finally meeting my father!_

Though I didn't really react to it much when Satoru told me that my father is still breathing, maybe it's because I'm not seeing him yet. And now I was told that he's waiting for me – _oh fuck!_

Meeting my father after not knowing him in fifteen years, what do you expect I would feel?

I stood up and unconsciously straightened nonexistent wrinkles on my clothes; the maid took notice and only gave an assuring smile. I licked my lips, "Okay, let's go."

She bowed, "Please follow me, Yukiko-hime,"

 _Why can't they stop calling me that?_

As we walked into the hallway, I tried to calm my erratic heart.

 _How does he look like? Do we have the same hair color? Do we have the same eyes? Is he tall? Handsome? What?_

"We're here, Yukiko-hime, I'll open the door now." She faced me with a smile. "Are you ready to meet Akira-sama?"

I cleared my throat, "Uh, no—I mean, yes—I mean, wait, uh…"

 _This is so_ not _me._

She smiled and opened the door – _why, you woman!_

The dining hall greeted my sight; big, golden chandeliers lighting the whole big room, candleholders and a precious-looking mat(?) adorning the table, pretty-looking chairs that shine and of course, the utensils and the ceramics that also glitter.

I first saw Hana-san and Satoru-san sitting at my left side when I entered, they were putting down their utensils. Hana-san looked up with her honey-brown eyes and then smiled at me. "Good morning, Yukiko-hime."

Satoru-san followed, "Yukiko-hime," he bowed slightly. "I take it that you had a good night sleep?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks for asking."

"I'm glad then, Yukiko."

 _Oh fuck._

I slowly looked at the person who was sitting at the head of the table, and a man that seems to be in their middle thirties – I bet he's older than that – greeted me. He has blue eyes and long raven hair that was in a low ponytail – and to be honest, he looks more feminine than muscular if you only look at his face. He has broad shoulders – typical of a man – and a lean yet muscular physique.

I have a beautiful yet handsome dad.

Awesome.

"When I looked at your room, I saw you were rather uncomfortable sleeping at the side of the bed so I carried and adjusted you."

"It was you?" I asked. He nodded, and then a worried look adorned his face, "You're light, Yukiko. Are you sure you've been eating well?"

Snorts were heard and I pursued my lips. Yesterday, I finished half of most of the foods that were served. Hana-san and Satoru-san were quite surprised at my appetite.

"I'm sorry, President." Hana-san bit her lower lip while Satoru-san hid his laughs behind a cough. She nudged his ribs with her elbow so he finally stopped. Though they still both looked like they were about to laugh.

The man at the head table shook his head and chuckled, "You guys, stop teasing her."

My feet shuffled. My father noticed and then with a smile, spoke. "Sit down, Yukiko. You're my daughter, you're welcome here."

"Can we talk about something after this, sir?"

" _Dad._ "

"Huh?"

"I'm your Dad."

"Oh, uh… err… okay… Dad." I gulped. _Man, that feels weird._

He smiled, "I have a meeting after breakfast, but I'll cancel it for you."

 _What now?_ "Oh, no. You shouldn't! I could—"

"Nonsense," He waved his hand, shaking his head. "You're my daughter."

 _How many times did he say that?_

* * *

After breakfast, he – err, _Dad_ – ushered me to his study. I looked at his back while I was following him. His black hair is probably waist-length, unlike mine that almost reaches the back of my knees. He's tall, I barely reach his shoulders – _or_ I'm just really, terribly small. Lots of my male classmates are _really_ tall so I can't really tell.

"We're here," he turned and smiled – he really likes to smile, I noticed – before opening the door. My eyes widened when I saw a huge room full of books.

"This isn't the library yet, am I right?"

"Silly," he laughed. "The library's at the East wing, it's a bigger room." _Thought so._

We entered his study. He gestured at a seat while he sat at one already, making me do the same. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to know…" I mumbled. He nodded, encouraging me to speak. "… Why I grew up in another place instead of here, or somewhere but I have relatives along with me."

His smile wavered slowly, and soon he was sighing. "You were born out of wedlock," he started. I kind of thought of that, so I just kept quiet. "I wasn't married to someone but I was arranged by my Mother, and then… I met… _her_ …" his eyes softened. "She has the same hair with you, luscious chocolate-brown locks, petite body and your appetite." He laughed, making me softly do the same. "She has brown eyes though, not silvery-grey. You got that from Mother."

"I saw her portrait," I blurted out. "She's mean-looking."

He smiled at that, "Your mother told me the same. Apparently, she's against my relationship with Haru, your mother. Your mother was a teacher at Ouran—that's where you're going to study when you're going to high school. She's boyish, fiery, blunt; everything I didn't expect. She often calls me a pretty androgynous person because I kept my hair long, but she admitted that it suits me and that I should keep it like that… so I never cut it." he touched his hair. "She's more active in sports than I do; because I never really like physical activities. I prefer being indoors, reading books and playing board games; unlike her that often gets into brawl fights."

"We're exactly the opposite, and that's why we never hit it off well when we first met. But… I ended up liking her and then love her. I don't know when it started, but I just suddenly knew… and acted on it." he smiled. "When I confessed, she slapped me in the face and then asked me if I'm okay and if I have a fever. I ended up kissing her and she kissed me back. We kept our relationship hidden for years because of Mother, but she ended finding out and that time, Haru was already three weeks pregnant." His blue eyes met my silvery ones. "With you. We were so happy, but we're so afraid too. I'm the Fuyukawa heir, I can't get rid of my responsibilities and duties, but I can't leave your mother too. I was so confused…"

"And then… your mother suddenly disappeared and Mother did anything to stop me searching for Haru. I was so mad, depressed. I tried to kill myself, but Mother stopped me in time… I decided to continue living so that I would finally be the Fuyukawa Head. And when I did, I tried to search for you two, it has been years. It turns out my Mother hid you two…"

"You just got to know I was in the orphanage because you own it…" I said, remembering the name of the orphanage lived in.

"Winter River Orphanage," I said. "If you wrote in Japanese, in Kanji, it will be written as Fuyukawa."

"As soon as I got hold of everything, yes. Mother hid the two of you in one of the orphanages our family builds because she knew I thought that she probably sends the two of you somewhere far. Mother's a cunning person." He chuckled. "She hates the two of you, but especially you…" he shook his head. "She can't accept the two of you, she swore… but in the end, she kind of regrets everything, but it was too late…"

"Your mother was gone already…" he softly said, making me stiff. "She has a terminal disease, and she never told anyone. She died in the hospital, it was too late…" I pursued my lips when I saw how his eyes suddenly glistened. I looked away. _Isn't this too much for one day…?_ "I never got to say I love her for the last time. I never got to see you for the first time that day… because Mother still hates both of you."

"Before Mother died, she told me where you were. All of her riches and properties are now in your name,"

"So I came from forbidden love, huh?" I mumbled, making him laugh. I blinked when he gets rid of his tears.

"You're really like Haru. You're really blunt and based on the reports Miss Hamada used to give Mother before to me, you're also foul-mouthed."

I bit my lower lip. _What kind of Dad is he…?_ _He seems happy that I speak like this…_

"You also like brawl fights, and that you love watching dramas… you probably got it from me. I like watching soap operas when I got to know your mother. I take inspiration from them to hit on her."

I tightly smiled. _I don't need to know that, though…_

"You're a perfect combination of your mother and I…" he smiled affectionately, making me stare at him… and then smile back.

"I'm glad I finally met you, Dad." I softly told him, which made him widens his eyes.

"Me too, Yukiko. Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**three**

* * *

 **First Day Of School/"It Could Be Our Dirty Little Secret."**

* * *

I went back to the town after Dad promised me that we'll be going shopping a week before the first day of high school comes. I wasn't really into shopping but if that's the only way to be with him, then so be it.

He's a cool Dad. We mostly get along with almost everything – except the things he's sure I would get along with Mom. Even though it's amusing for him that I speak in a way most people find flabbergasting, he still scolds me when he thinks that I'm being too much. He knows how to handle that side of me because he's like that with Mom too.

"Yukiko… hime." I pursued my lips – gosh, I really do that a lot, huh? – when Miss Hamada bowed. I saw Toshiya's eyes widening before sprinting towards me.

"Yukiko-onee-chan!"

Mobs of kids followed.

Oh motherfucking great.

* * *

"You definitely are the onee-chan of this place," Satoru-san, with a hint of teasing in his voice, said as he stood behind Hana-san while she tended to my wounds. Especially to the one in my head. _Damn, my hair will be a bother… should I just cut it?_ I was also wanting to dye it in a light color since unlike what Dad is saying – I don't have _luscious_ , _chocolate-brown_ locks. All I see is dull, poop-colored dry hair.

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled. Since kids love me that I just want to fucking cry, they all jumped at poor, poor me. I am not fucking Superman, how can I handle all the kids at one time? Come to think of it, how the hell did I take care of them for fifteen years?

"You are not cussing," Hana-san noticed with an arching of a brow as she –

"Ow, shi—shrimps!" I bit my lip. "This is an orphanage— _it's full of kids_. Even though I may act like an indifferent, inconsiderate bit—girl, I do know how to act nice and civilized." I rolled my eyes when Satoru-san looked at me, disbelieving. "Ask the kids, they'll all tell you how much of a lovable onee-chan I am."

I am different when I'm with kids; _however_ , that side of me will never, _ever_ be seen by other people unless I want to.

* * *

"Why did you come back, onee-chan? I thought you were leaving for good," Toshiya asked as he leaned into me. I welcomed the touch since I'm used to it coming from him.

"School year's not finished yet," I mumbled. Most of my stuff was packed already though, while the rest were in my closet since I still have to use it. "Hey, I washed my uniform right? I think I did…"

Toshiya blinked. "What do you mean, onee-chan? Your middle school uniform?"

"Of course!" I frowned, "What, you expect me to wear a high school uniform when I'm still in middle school?"

"It was still deep in the laundry box, onee-chan."

" _Oh fuck!_ "

* * *

I bit my lower lip as I made my way towards my room. The guard at the school gate had allowed me when I showed an excuse letter to enter even though I was wearing civilian clothes. I think there's another reason why he allowed me though; he was willing before I showed him my letter.

Without a word, I entered the room. The whole class silenced at the sight of a brunette making her way towards her desk, wearing black ripped pants and some plain grey shirt.

I don't have an extra uniform since I'm okay with washing my uniform every day, but I'm really stupid for not thinking of buying an extra anyway.

"And here comes the Fuyukawa Princess, not wearing the right uniform for the school since her family could just buy it."

"Sod off, Oshida."

She's a bitch, and even though I want to hurt her so much, I can't. I'm just not raised that way. She keeps antagonizing me with everything, and I can't find any people to ask why. I think they'll just tell me stupid reasons.

"Is that a way an heiress should act?" she scoffed. "One glance and people could say there's nothing really special to you," she said, her eyes roaming up and down.

"Then why are you speaking to me?" I glared at her, my temper already acting up. "If you think you're special then admit yourself to some special treatment. Talk with it with others, I don't give a flying shit."

"Well—"

"Keep it, plastic-face. I don't care." I said, turning to others. "There's nothing to stare at, dumbasses. Mind your own business."

They all looked away as quickly as possible while I faced Oshida once again. "You don't want me going all badass to you; you know how bad it could get. So get away before I reach my point. It's morning and seeing you doesn't make it better."

Her nostrils flared, but she turned and returned to her seat, her peers glancing back at me and giving the evil eye. Miss Hamada's much worse, so I'm pretty immune to what they're doing.

Just in cue, the teacher entered.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I frowned when I saw Satoru-san in front of the school. The students were staring at the eye-catching Lamborghini car, but I only rolled my eyes as I came to realize something.

"Oh, right. It's the weekend." I sighed, nodding to myself. "Right, I forgot."

"President is inside the car, Yukiko-hime." Satoru-san bowed. I nodded.

Satoru-san and I looked when the door of the car opened, and soon the familiar head of black hair greeted me. "Yukiko," Dad greeted and waved his hand slightly. A smile found its way to my lips. Before I get to stop myself, I was running towards him and hugged him. _I don't know why, but I just want to hug him._

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Yukiko." He chuckled, ruffling my hair a bit. "It's been a week when I saw you."

"Hm," I hummed in agreement. _I could get used to this, greeting my Dad…_

* * *

"So…" I tilted my head as I bit the end of my ball pen. "Ouran is basically full of rich bastards and snobby brats?"

"You wouldn't call them like that; you'll be studying there as well," Satoru-san said, looking at me. I frowned and huffed, trying to make my pen be my fake mustache. "And please refrain using such kind of language."

"I'll try," I waved my hand dismissively. "But no promises."

He sighed, probably in exasperation. For the past few hours, I've been nonchalant of everything he says. I couldn't help it, he sounds so… so… so… so…

Boring? Dull?

Whatever! His voice makes me sleepy – and I don't mean it in a good way!

"Can we stop this already? I've finished all of my homework—you barely helped me." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And I have three years to get myself familiar with the school. I don't really need you."

"Your father wants me to help you,"

"Let's just pretend you did," I yawned and stood up. "I'm tired from all of my classmates' shits. I just want to rest. Have a good day."

And I was out the moment I dropped myself at the bed.

* * *

When Dad and I went shopping, I just figured out that…

My Dad is very, _very_ vain.

"This is one of my quirks," he chuckled.

Well, _yeah_. As if his androgynous appearance doesn't give it all away – which didn't for me because looks don't affect me in a way it affects other people. I think it's just like an outer shell of a person – you know, like a boiled egg? You have to break the shell to eat what's inside and figure out to yourself if what you boiled is a rotten one or a fresh one. Well, not exactly _fresh_ since we're talking about people here and I just kind of compared it to a boiled egg but – you know what I mean.

While we're choosing clothes – well, mostly _he_ does the choosing and I was just watching – I saw that the clothes he was picking out were all… not exactly my style. I can't find myself complaining though because he chooses good ones.

"I dreamt of being a fashion designer," he explained, probably seeing my confused yet awed expression. "But Mother discouraged that idea because I need to focus on being the right heir."

"That's mean," I frowned. "And unfair."

"Well, Mother wasn't the best mother, but she had her moments." He laughed softly, "Miss Hamada told me you prefer clothes that aren't much girly, hence the lack of skirts on your closet—I looked. Why? I'm your Dad." _That doesn't make up a good excuse._ "So I chose clothes like these," he took one of the shirts. "Even though it's not exactly your style, it suits you. Besides, teenagers nowadays wear these clothes and you're a teenager—"

"Gee, glad you noticed. I just remembered," I muttered.

"—and besides, you don't really look like a girl either. You're like me, androgynous."

"What kind of father are you to tell your daughter that she doesn't look like a girl?!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a deadpan look, "A gorgeous father that doesn't look like a father at all."

"Fair point," I grumbled.

"You have long hair, so your feminine features stood out more. But when you tie your hair up sometimes, I sometimes notice you have this… mannish yet feminine look on you."

It was my turn to give him a deadpan look, "… I don't get it."

"I mean, you're pretty—but also handsome. You have this look on you, that can't make a person guess on the first try if you're a girl or a boy. At least, that's what your Mom told me about my appearance when we're young."

Oh, joy. Is that why people sometimes look at me longer than necessary when they meet me for the first time?

"Besides, it's not like you have the biggest boobs. Geez, dear, you're only a B-cup."

"DAD!"

* * *

 _"Marry_ _me."_

"That's fucking impulsive!" I blurted out as I took a handful of popcorn from the bowl that was situated in between the chairs. "That is just so fucking stupid! Imagine his parents' reaction! Dude, you just don't marry your girlfriend because your parents disapprove of her!"

Dad chuckled at my outburst, "Well, sometimes being impulsive does make the thrill."

"What? Did you guys act on impulse when I was made?"

In my surprise, Dad blushed. Popcorn fell from my hand to my lap as I stare at him. "Oh my God," I muttered in disbelief. "Who acted on it first?"

"You don't have to know that!"

* * *

"I'm not going to wear that,"

Hana-san sighed, "Well, we figured out so. But this is the school's uniform, and the school only allowed students that have valid excuse to not wear them."

"You can't wear the male uniform—"

"Who said I can't?" I scoffed at Satoru-san, "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I should also wear girl clothes."

"Well, you're right." The three of us looked at the door and saw Dad leaning at the doorframe, "Hana-san, buy a male uniform this time."

"What would people think then, President?" Satoru-san frowned. "The Fuyukawa Head's only daughter, wearing a male uniform?"

"Why not let them think I was a boy then?" I tilted my head. "Not many people know that you have a daughter in the first place, right? Besides, fooling everyone in my school for whole three years?" I cackled evilly, making the two secretaries sweatdrop at my behavior. "That'll be fun!"

"But," I stopped laughing and looked down at my chest. "Even though Dad said I'm only a B-cup, there's no denying that I still have boobs." I gave Dad a glare who only flashed a peace sign to me.

"We'll find a way," Hana-san sighed, probably wondering why she is working for people such like us.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Hana-san grumbled. "We ordered the uniform early, and now, the uniform's still not here?"

"Relax," Satoru-san said. "It's still the first day, and the school will excuse her if she's not wearing the right uniform—why do you have to wear a hoodie anyway? There are other nicer clothes in your closet."

"Did all of you looked at my closet? Even Dad looked at it," I complained. "Besides, my hoodie looks fine even though it's baggy. It's even new, see!" I turned around. "I'll just wear clothes like these while the uniform hasn't arrived yet."

"Can you take your earrings off then? You look like a feminine bad boy," Hana-san said, referring to the accessories on my ears. "How many ear piercing do you have, anyway?"

"Five," I simply said, taking off some of my earrings but not all of it. "Oh, don't look like that, some of my classmates have ten piercings. I'm a good girl compared to them." I rolled my eyes at her expression.

"Still," She frowned. "An heiress shouldn't act and look like a thug."

"You wound me." I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh, stop it, Hana-san. She's still young, let her have her time." My Dad said while entering my room, wearing an expensive-looking suit. He'll also go to work. "Let's go down to eat breakfast, alright? Yukiko will be late."

* * *

When I arrived at the school – a huge, ridiculously pink place – I looked at the paper in my hands. Hana-san and Satoru-san helped me by drawing a map of where I should go so I couldn't get lost. They're hilariously protective of me and act like older siblings that you can't defy unless you have strong willpower.

There was the opening ceremony, but I've ditched those when I was in elementary and middle school, so I guess doing so for the umpteenth time wouldn't hurt. I instead chose to find the rooms I'll be going to use for the whole semester.

While doing so, I looked down on my map to memorize it. "How the hell did they made a huge-ass map like this, anyway—oof!"

I found myself falling to the floor and – _BOOGSH!_

"Motherfucking piece of shit!" I exclaimed as my hand quickly tended to my butt. "That fucking hurts!"

Looking up, I saw a pair of twins looking down at me. I blinked and then decided to stand up on myself because I figured out they weren't really going to help me up.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I wasn't looking in my way so I bumped into you guys—"

"Well, we're actually looking," one of the twins started.

"But we're just curious what would be your reaction." The other twin finished.

 **"And we must say, it's hilarious."** They simultaneously grinned.

 _Motherfucking great! I get to meet bullies on the first day! What a spiffing experience!_

* * *

When I found my room, my eyes quickly wandered around to find a seat. Fortunately, most seats in the front are occupied. I don't really like sitting in the front because I feel like someone was always looking at my head. I frowned when I saw a person with disheveled hair at the very back of the class, while most of our classmates were having their distance.

 _Is this how commoners are treated in this school?_ I shrugged and quickly sat beside him – _him_ since he looks like a boy. Looking up from a book, he looked at me with cute, big doe-eyes. _Okay, maybe not a boy._ "Hi," I waved my hand at him. "I think you were looking lonely so I sat here, is it okay?"

"It's okay," he answered. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

"I'm Fuyukawa Yukiko," I smiled. "You're a girl, right? I thought you're a boy at first, but looking at you, I'm pretty sure you're a girl. Oh! And you can call me just Yukiko… or Yuki."

"Yeah," she laughed. "Though I can't say the same thing with you. And just call me Haruhi."

I blinked, and then fiddled with my long, silvery-white fringes. Oh right, I forgot for a moment that I dyed my hair. Dad allowed me and even chose for the color. The school allows it since there are even foreigners studying around here. "I'm a girl," I whispered. "But I don't want to let anyone know. I'm telling you this because you're my seatmate now." I grinned mischievously, "Apparently, I just want to have some fun."

She raised a brow, "I actually thought you're a girl, I didn't know I was right." She laughed again, "So you plan to fool everyone for three years?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, if you want to." She amusingly shrugged and returned to her book. I've let her go into her peaceful reading and leaned at my chair, not noticing the stares I was receiving.

 _"What a pretty bad boy!"_

 _"He looks so cool, handsome and yet pretty!"_

 _"I wonder what his name is."_

 _"His long hair suits him!"_

Just then, two people arrived and quickly girls swarmed around the newcomers to let me see who it was. I frowned, but just shrugged to myself and instead chose to rest at my desk.

"Ne, Fujioka?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think this school year would be?"

"Peaceful, I hope."

"Yeah, me too. And a little fun, I guess." I grinned, making her shake her head.

When the teacher came, the students quickly went to their seats. The teacher introduces himself and then told us that he'll start calling names.

"Fujioka Haruhi?" The teacher called, looking around. The girl beside me raised her hand, "Hai."

"Fuyukawa Yukiko?"

I grinned and then shot my hand up. "Hai," I said. The teacher nodded and continued calling while I leaned in my chair, accidentally hearing some things.

 _"Fuyukawa? But I heard the Fuyukawa family has an heiress?"_

 _"Beats me."_

 _"You couldn't help it, maybe he only has a feminine name."_

 _"Those are just rumors though…?"_

 _"Or_ maybe _… it's actually Yukio and the teacher just said it wrong…?"_

 _"Hm, maybe…"_

"Hitachiin Hikaru? Hitachiin Kaoru?"

 **"Hai~!"**

 _Oh fuck._

* * *

"This is so cool!" I couldn't help but say – albeit softly – as I walked around the school. "This place is so fucking huge."

I took a snack bar from the pocket of my hoodie and tear it open with my teeth. Taking a bite, I let out an appreciative moan as I continued to stroll around.

"Takashi, look! There's a bunny keychain—oof!"

"OOF!" My eyes widened as I felt something in my throat – _I didn't fucking chew and it went fucking straight to my fucking throat!_ – and then fell down to the floor.

This…

… Is the worst day ever.

"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM, HUH—Oh, hi, kid. You lost or something? And why are you wearing the school's uniform? Man, did you have that custom-made? I bet there's no size for you—but who am I to guess anyway. Anyway, you look cute in your uniform, kid. But you should go home, classes ended already—"

"Mitsukuni, are you okay?"

Oh my.

That voice…

Man.

That reminded me of a character in a game I'm playing. The character's pretty handsome, and I just recently got out of my crushing phase of that fictional being. This guy is definitely not helping.

The boy with cute features looked up the same I did, and my jaw almost dropped. This guy is _tall_ , I bet I look like a kid when I'm next to him. At first glance, you could already tell that he's quiet and reserved. My eyes then drifted to the boy that was sitting on the floor with me.

What is this kid even doing here? This is a high school, not an elementary school. And wearing the school's uniform… pft, who would buy his shitty disguise? He's cute though.

"I'm okay, Takashi." The boy smiled and then looked at me. I blinked. _Takashi? Not Takashi-nii, or Onii-chan? Onii-san?_

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." the kid looks apologetic as he clutched a – wow, that's a cute bunny. "What's your name? I have to know your name to make it up to you!" he beamed.

"U-Uh, Y-Yukiko, but you can call me Yuki!"

"Okay, Yuki-chan!" he smiled. _Yuki-chan? Fine, let him. He's just a kid._ "Do you like cakes?"

"I fucking love them."

He blinked and then furrowed his brows down. "Yuki-chan! Swearing is bad!"

"Sorry," I apologized, wincing. "I'll try." _I don't want to be a bad influence on some cute kid._ Besides, I've been away from the orphanage to prepare for high school so my restraining got a little rusty.

"Do you want to go to our club room, Yuki-chan?"

I blinked. "Oh? Where is your club room?"

"At the third music room!" he beamed. "It's abandoned so we use it! You can visit us there!"

I opened my mouth to answer when suddenly something rang in my hoodie's pocket. _What the fuck…_

Oh right, I have a phone now. Sighing, I gestured the kid to wait – what was his name again?

"Uh, I forgot to ask your name," I said, looking at him while digging through my pocket.

"Just call me Hani!"

"Okay, Hani!" I smiled. He's really cute, even cuter than some kids back at the orphanage. Well, I grew up in a place full of children so it's not surprising to find out I'm soft to everything that is small and cute.

"Please wait, Hani. I'm going to answer this call." I said before answering the phone. "Hello, who's this?"

"It's me, Yukiko-hime."

"Satoru-san?" I said, blinking. "Wait, why are you calling me?"

"I'm actually waiting for you at the front of the school."

"O-Oh?" I nervously laughed. "How long were you there? Wait, you know what? Don't answer that. I was just familiarizing myself with the school so I got lost with the time. Don't worry, I'll be right there—after I figure out the way. Ciao!"

Ending the call, I apologetically looked at the kid in front of me. "I'm sorry, Hani! I need to go home! You should too with… err… your friend." I looked at the tall, quiet guy at the side. "It's dangerous nowadays. Bye! I'll try to swing by at your clubroom!"

"Okay, Yuki-chan~!"

* * *

"Tutoring sucks," I grumbled as I sat beside Haruhi. This few days got us a little bit comfortable with each other, so we call each other in our names already. She gave me an amused look. I blew away my fringes. This time my hair was in a messy bun, but I wasn't still wearing my uniform. It hasn't arrived yet.

"And why?"

"I'm alright with the academics tutoring, however, I also have to know lots of rules and shits. And Hana-san forbid me to cuss." At that, I almost cried. "That's no _fun_!"

"You really need to tune down on your swearing though," Haruhi said, giving me a scolding look. "It's not really nice."

"Swearing is my way of expressing things," I muttered, "It's not really my fault. People express sometimes their anger by hitting someone, throwing things and resulting in hurting someone. I might verbally hurt someone, but I only do that intentionally when I have to or when I want to."

Haruhi sighed, "Oh well, just try to tune it down a little bit."

"Okay!" I beamed.

"A-Ano…"

Frowning, I looked up to see a girl looking down shyly at her hands that was clutching her uniform – gah! I'm thankful I'm not wearing that abomination they call a uniform.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to sound polite. In my surprise, the girl only blushed.

An idea formed into my head, and with a haughty smirk, I stood up and started to lean closer to the girl's face. "What's up? Do you have a problem?"

Her face went redder like a tomato, making me chuckle. _Man! Girls are so easy to tease!_

I tilted my head, "Do you need something?"

"F-Fuyukawa-kun…"

 _Fuyukawa-KUN?_ I pursued my lips in order to not laugh – because oh my God! I can't even –

"I like you! Please accept this!" the girl thrust out her arms, and in her hands, was a love letter.

A _love letter_.

A _love_ letter.

Motherfucker! What the hell is happening?!

* * *

Because of the tutoring sessions, I was so busy. Busy with the school works, and then at home. I was a _little_ – just an innie-bit tiny – thankful that I already got some lessons back at the orphanage, so most of Hana-san's lessons were skipped.

It doesn't mean I like doing flower arrangement though. Or doing tea ceremonies. Or walking like a stupid person – _pft,_ walking so slow while looking regal? What if there's a zombie apocalypse? Do I have to still walk like the world has to wait for me first?

Man, I hate doing lady things. Thankfully, the weekends finally ended. Doing those _horrible things_ from Friday night to Sunday night is. Just. Plain. Horrible.

"I never thought I would be glad to see something so… ridiculously _pinkish_ all my life." I sighed in relief as I stretched my arms upwards, referring to the huge-ass thing they call 'school'. This place is more like a palace to me. "This is so fucking great, getting away with those shitty tutorials and—OW!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, SATORU—OW!"

I covered my forehead when Satoru-san was about to flick it again, "HAH! NOT ANYMORE, OLD MAN—OW!" great, he flicked my mouth. _That fucking hurts than I would like to admit._

"Hana already told you to stop speaking like that," he reprimanded. "How many times do I have to flick you?"

"Look, Satoru-san! I'm going to be late! BYE~!"

"Yukiko-hime!"

* * *

Extra-curricular activities time. Since I am not a part of any club, I decided to stroll around and maybe find a spot to refresh my mind. I borrowed an English book from Dad – in which he enthusiastically told me that I could keep it – and plan to start reading it now. Since Satoru-san messaged me that he might be late in driving me home, I should probably visit the library.

* * *

 ** _After four whole library rooms later…_**

* * *

Motherfucking piece of shits! Don't they know the purpose of the fucking library?! It's to fucking study and fucking read books! Not fucking gossip and have fucking little chit-chats there! What kind of a motherfucking school this is and those fucking—

"Oof."

I blinked when I bumped into someone. This 'someone' has the same height as mine – maybe a little bit taller or smaller… meh – and has brown hair. Baggy clothes that looks so old…

 _Wait…_

"Haruhi?"

She turned around and blinked, "Oh, hi there, Yukiko."

"Where are you going?" I frowned. "I thought you're already gone to home."

She sighed, "I was planning to study somewhere quiet but—"

"But the motherfucking libraries is not like the libraries you think of, after all." I grumbled. "I was planning to read a book and maybe take a nap, but oh well! Let's go find a spot where we'll be able to study and nap," I grinned, pressing my index finger to my lips. "And it could be our dirty little secret."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**four**

* * *

 **The Ouran Host Club/Becoming The Club's Errand Boy – Even Though I'm Actually A Girl**

* * *

"Hana-san is mean, you know. Satoru-san is more nicer than her," I pouted as I tell stories to Haruhi. She was laughing so hard at some of my stories. "Seriously though? It's not poisonous, I've checked!"

We suddenly came to a halt when we saw a door. Perking my ears up, I listened if there's some noise inside the room.

"Seems none," I looked at Haruhi. "We should check it out!"

Haruhi nodded and took hold of the knob, and then pushed it open.

In my – or _our_ surprise, light and – _rose petals?! Seriously?!_ – came out from the door. Some petals got into my mouth because I didn't realize it was open.

" _Pweh!_ "

"Welcome!"

"What the fuck is this place?!" I blurted out. Somehow, we're now inside the room. "And you should be careful with those petals, you know?! They're not tasty!"

"To answer your first question, those with the wherewithal—first, in social standing and second, in money—spend their time here, at the Private Ouran Academy." The blond with pretty bright violet eyes said as he sat majestically at his seat. "As such, Ouran Host Club is where handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertain and charm girls, who also have too much time on their hands."

To put it simply for others to understand, bastards that have nothing else to do decided to make a shitty club for brats that also have nothing else to do so said bastards could seduce said brats.

Uh-huh, I understand now.

"It is the school's own personal, elegant playground for the super-rich."

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath. "Let's go, Haruhi—"

"H-Host Club?" Haruhi asked, seemingly shocked. Well, they _are_ handsome. However, I'm immune to good looks and I only appreciate beauty for the shortest of time.

 **"Oh, it's boys."**

 _What the fuck?_ Oh well, I am still wearing a hoodie that is sizes too huge for me. And those voices are really, _really_ familiar!

A guy with raven hair and glasses looked beside him; and there, I saw the twins which are our classmates. So they belong in this club, huh? "Hikaru and Kaoru, these visitors are in the same class as you, right?"

 **"Yeah, they are. But Fujioka's not sociable, and so is Fuyukawa, so we don't know them too well."**

I would like to keep away from you twins, thank you very fucking much.

The dark-haired stared at us for a moment, and then a knowing-smile adorned his handsome face. _He's creepy…_

"It's impolite to say it like that," he said. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Student—"

Then suddenly, the blond cut in. "What? Then this exceptionally rare honor student we've heard about, Fujioka Haruhi, is _you_?"

"Do you expect it to be some rich-looking person?" I sarcastically asked.

Meanwhile, the girl beside me is struggling to open the door because for some magical – so realistic, Yukiko, wow – reason, it just. Can't. Fucking. Open.

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi asked suspiciously, and maybe, a little bit creeped out. No shit about that, I would've flipped if someone knows my name when I haven't even introduced myself yet.

"It's just that our school traditions make it difficult for commoners to get in."

And I, a former orphan now a daughter of a well-known businessman, got offended by that.

This motherfucker doesn't know what'll hit him.

"I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become an honor student here." The raven-haired continued.

"Why… thank you…"

Then suddenly, someone's hand found its way on Haruhi's shoulder. "Yes! He's saying that you are a hero, Fujioka-kun!"

"Can we just go?"

"Even though you might be the head of the class, you are still the poorest person in the whole school."

Fucking piece of shit being so rude ignoring me while sputtering out his dramatic shit.

"Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon," I saw Haruhi inching away from the blond when she noticed that the guy's touching her.

"No, I wouldn't necessarily go that far," Haruhi answered, still moving away as the blond stupidly follows her.

"It doesn't matter, does it? _Long live the poor!_ "

…

I bet this guy loves to watch soap operas.

"Welcome to our world of beauty, poor man!" he dramatically raised his arms. I gave him a deadpan stare before encircling my arm around Haruhi.

"Let's go, there are weird people here," I whispered before pulling her towards the door—

"Hey, Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Haru-chan, you're a hero? Amazing!"

I turned and saw a familiar-looking kid pulling Haruhi away from my grasp. "I'm not a hero, I'm just an ordinary honor student." She answered, and then she noticed something. " _And who are you calling 'Haru-chan'?!_ "

 _Then,_ the blond cut in again. "Still, to think that such a fabled, erudite student would be gay…"

I heard the poor girl muttering something in her breath. Poor Haruhi though, really… what kind of a mess did we get into?

"What is your preference?" the blond asked. "You too, hoodie boy."

Knew it. Of course, they would think I'm a boy! Even though I have ridiculously long hair!

"The wild type?" he asked, pointing to the – what the? He belongs to this club? "The boy Lolita type?" Hani – of course, he belongs in this club and _is_ actually a student here, how stupid of me – looked at us with cute eyes. "The little devil type?" He referred to the twins – what kind of preference was 'little devil'? "The cool type?" the guy with glasses. He's not _cool_ , he's more likely _creepy_!

"It's not like that!" Haruhi said, taking steps backward. "We were just looking for a quiet place to study and read!"

"Yeah, and nap too!" I frowned, nodding. "Besides—what the fuck…" I quickly scrambled away as the blond almost caressed my face with his hand. He succeeded in doing so with Haruhi though…

"Perhaps," his face was close to his. "You'd like to try me? How about it?"

The baffled girl jumped away from him, accidentally hitting a pretty-looking vase. I winced as it made an unpleasant noise as it broke into pieces at the floor.

"Well, shit…" I bit my lower lip, contemplating of how we should escape on this mental institution they call 'The Ouran Host Club'.

Suddenly, the twins spoke. **"Ah!"** "The Renaissance vase that was to be featured in the school auction!"

"Now you've done it! We were going to start the bidding at 8 million for that!"

 _What the – 8 million?! Are they fucking serious?!_

"8 million?!" Haruhi exclaimed, "Wait, how many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" she calculated to herself.

I helped Haruhi to stand properly. "Um," she started to speak. "Can I pay you back?"

 **"Can you even? You can't even afford the designated uniform."** The motherfuckers mocked. "What is that grubby outfit anyway?"

"It's what you call clothes. You know? A sweater, a set of pants and a pair of shoes." I sarcastically answered. "Shitty bastards…"

"What do you think, Tamaki?" Haruhi and I jumped when the creepy guy spoke behind us while holding a shard of the broken vase.

"Have you ever heard this saying, Fujioka-kun?" _Tamaki_ – so that was the dramatic shit's name – asked as he crossed his legs. "'When in Rome, do as the Romans do!'"

What a total change of personality! And I didn't know a saying like that exists! (Yes, I quite lived in the mountains, you see. Kidding, I'm not really a fan of sayings.)

"If you have no money, pay with your body! Starting today, you are the Host Club's dog!"

"MOTHERFUCKING WHAT?!"

* * *

Piece of shits.

I grumbled as I continued washing dishes and tea cups – _very_ careful not to break any since I have a debt that worth 8 million yen already – and utensils as well. Even though it's not really my fault the vase broke, it is my fault that we're in this blasted room in the first place. Ugh, I could have just remembered that this is a club room before we entered.

I frowned and turned when I heard a small commotion. As I went to the place where the commotion is, I saw the stupid blond holding some – _was that instant coffee?_

"Yosh, you can pour hot water now," I told Haruhi beside me as I backed away, in my hands were a teaspoon and the container of the instant coffee.

Haruhi nodded and pour water at the cups. After I mixed them all for a moment, we gave it to the students. I don't really see anything big on this…

"Let the tasting begin—"

"Just drink, you stupid blond. There's nothing big on drinking instant coffee." I grumbled.

"I'm a little scared to drink this," a girl said. _No one poisoned your drink, stupid! Just drink it!_

"If I drink this, my father will yell at me," another one commented. _But your father doesn't scold you when you're spending time in a Host Club?!_

"What if you drink it from my mouth?" The blond magically appeared and swept the girl off her feet to some… ridiculous-looking pose.

"I-I'd drink it."

"Disgusting," I mumbled as I started to clean up. The girls squealed at the scene and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. What's so squeal-able at that? It's so obvious that that stupid blond is a flirt.

Averting my eyes to somewhere, I saw the twins putting up an act – _motherfucker, is that incest I'm seeing?! In what hell have I been dumped into?!_

I quickly looked away and saw the kid and that friend of his coming in.

I wonder if Hani still remembers his offer. Oh well.

"Hani-kun! Mori-kun!" the girls said. Geez, do they have to say that simultaneously?

"We've been waiting this whole time for you!"

"I'm sorry." Hani smiled. I could feel a smile tugging on my lips. _He's too cute!_ "I was waiting for Takashi to get out of his swordsmanship club, but I drifted off to sleep. And I still seem to be sleepy." He said that last part while rubbing his teary eyes. Out of the members of the club, he was the one I like the most.

The girls squealed at his cuteness. Haruhi spoke beside me, "Is that boy really in his third year?"

My jaw dropped as I looked at her, "What?! He's a third-year student?!"

She blinked at me, "Yeah. Don't tell me you weren't listening? Didn't they introduce themselves earlier?"

"I was probably in my own world that time," I muttered.

"Hani-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance. And Mori-senpai's draw is his silent disposition." Came the creep with glasses. I don't know his name, but he's still a creep for me. I was standing in the middle, but I went a little closer to my friend.

"O-Oh…" Haruhi said beside me.

"Haru-chan! Yuki-chan!"

"Oh, you remember me!" I smiled as I caught him when he threw himself at the two of us. "Oh my gosh, you're heavy!" I couldn't help but say as I got him into my arms.

"Haru-chan! Yuki-chan! Want to have some cake with me?"

 _Yes, please…_ but the creepy guy is practically just beside me so…

"No, I don't really like sweets…" Haruhi said.

"Well, I'll let Haru-chan borrow my Usa-chan! You love cakes right, Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah!"

"No, I'm not up for Usa-chan either…"

Hani(senpai?) pouted, "You don't like Usa-chan?"

Haruhi stopped and reconsider for a moment, staring at the cute bunny Hani – err… Hani-senpai was holding.

"I-It is cute, eh?"

"Take good care of it, okay?" after a short moment that made me quite confused too, Hani-senpai spoke before pulling me. "Let's go eat cakes, Yuki-chan!"

"Not so fast,"

 _Ugh._

"Maybe later, Hani-senpai. Yukiko-kun and Haruhi-kun have lots to do."

"Okay…" Hani-senpai nodded solemnly but quickly returned back to being cutesy and cheery. "Later, Yuki-chan!"

"S-Sure…!" I smiled. _This creep totally ruined it!_

"Our club's policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics, to respond to the needs of our guests." The bespectacled boy beside us spoke. "By the way, around here, Tamaki is number one, the King. His request rate is 70 percent."

"What is the world coming to?" Mumbled Haruhi.

"Apparently, the world's gonna end," I mumbled back.

"Anyway, with your 8 million yen debt, you two are this club's dogs until you both graduate—oh, pardon me," he shows a smile. "Errand boys, I mean."

 _Is his face inviting my fist?_

"You're free to run away, but my family employs an able, private police force of roughly 100." He pushes his glasses. "Do you have a passport?"

"You might as well say that we won't be able to stay in Japan," I grumbled.

Haruhi paled at that. Rolling my eyes, I patted her hair. "Don't worry, Haruhi, it will all get better."

"Yeah, be sure to work hard… Dasa-oka-kun."

[ _Dasa_ means uncool, lame, unfashionable.]

Breathing at her ear, Haruhi quickly reacted and jumped away. The creep with glasses already left to do God-knows-what. "Please don't do that!" she said to the blond which turns out to be – _surprise! Surprise!_ – a senior of ours.

"I'll leave you here, Haruhi," I said, "I'll be in the kitchen, washing the plates and cups. I know you can handle him alone."

"Don't leave me here!" she whisper-yelled, but I only waved my hand and quickly left.

* * *

"How the fuck all of this happened?" I frowned, making Haruhi give me an exasperated look.

"Maybe if you haven't made the kitchen your comfort zone, you would know." She deadpanned.

"What can I say? The kitchen is now my safe zone, away from those shitty bastards, it's a haven. You wouldn't understand, and you'll never be." I grinned. "With looks like those, I bet you're already a Host!"

"Right off the mark," she sighed. "Hey, did you saw my bag? I saw yours, but it wasn't there with it."

"Huh?" I blinked. "Your bag's missing, bagnapping is now a trend?"

"Oh, shut up. I'm going to search for it." she ran out of the room, making me blink. I shrugged and continued getting the used cups and small plates.

"A-Ano…"

"Hm?" I looked up and saw girls looking at me. Oh sheez, this is Haruhi's costumers. "Uh, yes? Do you need anything?"

"A-Are you also a new Host like Haruhi-kun?"

I confusingly smiled, "Eh? Uh, no… I'm just actually helping with some chores here…"

The girls looked mildly disappointed, "O-Okay…"

"C-Can we know your name?"

Is stuttering now a trend too? "Fuyukawa… Yukiko…" I frowned when they all looked down. _Man! Doing things simultaneously is a trend too?!_

"O-Okay, Y-Yukiko-kun…"

I smiled at them and turned to leave, carrying the plates and cups at the silver tray.

 _There are so many weird people here…_

* * *

"Ugh, contact lens is such a pain." I groaned. After ridding of them, I put on my thin-framed lenses next. "Ah, glasses are saviors." I hummed happily and prepared a tea set for Haruhi's next costumer.

Since the costumer only wanted tea, I didn't bother to take snacks along and quickly went out to serve. "Here's your tea," I smiled at Haruhi and her costumer.

"Hey, Yuki-chan! Come here, come here!"

"Ah, Hani-senpai is calling me. I'll go now." I said and quickly went to my seniors; Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai.

"Hai, Hani-senpai? Do you need another snack?"

" _Are?_ Yuki-chan, you wear glasses?" Hani-senpai blinked at me.

"O-Oh, yeah…" I sheepishly laughed, rubbing my nape. "My eyes are burning with the contacts since I'm not used to them yet, so I took it off and used my glasses instead." I forgot to say that I use glasses all the time, but not often when I'm in school since back in town, I was always sitting in the front. Now in Ouran, Dad told me that I should start wearing contact lenses.

"You look cute on it! Ne, ne, I'm right, ne?"

"Yes, Hani-kun! So cute~" They're probably referring to Hani-senpai.

"Hani-senpai, why did you call me?" I asked, getting back on the main point on why I was even talking to them when I should be working to pay our debt off.

"Yuki-chan, you like cakes too, right?"

"Yes," I nodded, looking like a nice waiter with my arms hugging the tray against my chest.

"I saved a portion for you so you should eat it later, ne?" he smiled cutely. I nodded, "Thank you, Hani-senpai!"

Suddenly, there was a crash and a scream.

"Haruhi-kun… Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me! Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!"

 _SPLASH!_

I quickly left the seniors and went back towards where Haruhi and her costumer are. In a promising position, I saw her and the girl. "Haruhi…" I also saw the twins that seem to be the ones who spilled water on them.

Tamaki-senpai came and helped the girl up, getting rid of some water off her face. "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me—"

"How disgraceful." Almost everyone stiffened at that. "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag at the pond, aren't you?" his voice was serious, and I actually prefer his goofy and stupid side than see him like that.

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" the girl demanded.

"You really are pretty, but you are not fit to be our guest." He glared at her. "I know this much—Haruhi is not that kind of man."

Actually, she's a girl. But obviously, since he's a stupid oaf—a wonderful, stupid oaf—he doesn't know that fact yet.

"Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" she ran. But then I just realized…

"Hey, wait, miss! You're quite responsible for the tea set!" I admit I had now some sentimental value for the tea sets. They were there while I was grumbling while washing them. They just listen and listen – this is why I like animals and inanimate objects better than people – excluding Haruhi. They all just listen and try to understand. What little sweethearts they are.

Tamaki-senpai faced Haruhi and me – I was helping Haruhi dry herself up. "I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble."

"What the fuck? It's our fault his costumer was jealous?" I muttered to Haruhi who only sighed dejectedly.

"Your quota is increased! Instead of having 100 costumers to be able to pay the debt, it'll be 1000 instead!"

"What?! Why, you—" Haruhi just in time covered my mouth. A hand then appeared before our faces. I rolled my eyes and stood on my own while Haruhi accepted Tamaki-senpai's hand. "I'm expecting a lot from you…" Tamaki-sensei helped Haruhi up. "… natural rookie." He sends a wink.

"What a disgusting flirt," I muttered.

Washing the used ceramics once again, Haruhi was told to change into a new uniform. I quickly finished and with a victorious smile, started to eat my so-called reward. The portion Hani-senpai left for me!

I found myself eating in utter bliss and try to savor every bite. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for me – I want a whole cake, to be honest – but meh, beggars can't be choosers. That didn't stop me from looking at the plate in disappointment though. I admit that it was longer than I intended.

After cleaning the small plate and fork I used, I went out to only see the Host Club members looking at me.

"Wait, Yukiko's not cross-dressing too, right?" Tamaki-senpai asked suspiciously.

My brow arched, _too?_ Ah, they must've found out already about Haruhi.

"That's all for you to find out," I coolly answered and took my bag, circling my arm around Haruhi's neck. "Let's go, babe, I want to go sleep in your arms already."

"B-BABE?!"

"It's hard to find out, Tono." One of the twins whined. "He's androgynous,"

"And foul-mouthed too. Girls are not like that."

 _Surprise, surprise! The very opposite of your ideal girl is in front of you!_

"Now, now—get away from my daughter!"

"Adieu, you oafs." I waved my hand, sending a last smirk over my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**five**

* * *

 **Fixing A Love Story/They Want Me To Be A Host?!**

* * *

"According to my calendar, this is definitely still early April."

"Exactly what I said," irritation was evident in my voice as I stand beside the seven boys with a fist on my hip. "This is fucking stupid, don't you think? It's like fucking April and yet, here they are. Showing their skinny chests. How pathetic." I rolled my eyes.

Tamaki-senpai got hurt of what I said and quickly sulked in a corner.

"How on Earth you guys managed to make this place looks like… _this_?" Haruhi asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be in the kitchen. I don't want to hear Tamaki-senpai yapping around the same shit he told me earlier." I grumbled.

"Yukiko-kun, wear your designated costume," Kyoya-senpai called.

"I won't be hosting, no need," I waved my hand dismissively.

* * *

"Man, Yukiko's such a waste, don't you think?" one of the twins asked as they stare at the back of the androgynous person who was walking her way back at the kitchen.

"Hm?" Kyoya looked at his juniors. "What do you mean?"

 **"We saw how he treated a girl when they confess to him,"** the twins shrugged. **"He'll be a good host."**

Tamaki, coincidentally finished with his speech to Haruhi, has his ears perked up. Haruhi shook her head, "He's not interested," she informed in a monotone voice. "He told me that while we're going home. Even though lots of girls and even boys show a lot of interest to him, he doesn't really care."

"Boys?" Tamaki's eyes almost bulged out. "Even _boys_?"

 **"Well, Yukiko is handsomely pretty."** The Hitachiin pair said, looking bored already. **"But he's unpredictable. Too risky, don't you think, Kyoya-senpai?"**

Kyoya only adjusted his glasses.

* * *

 _"Here comes Yukiko-kun!"_

 _"Kyaa! He looks so cool with his piercings!"_

 _"Why isn't he wearing a Bali costume? It'll look great on him!"_

 _"Must be the same reason with Haruhi-kun."_

It's fucking April! I do not have a death wish – even though the room has heater!

 _"He's also wearing the school uniform now!"_

 _"He still looks cool!"_

 _"Kyaaa!"_

With a turn of my head, the girls froze. I smirked and sent them a wink.

"KYAAAA!"

"Unbelievable," Haruhi mumbled beside me. Chuckling, I looked at her. "You're a girl yourself, but you like messing with them."

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "They're adorable. Besides, the twin told me something. You're actually okay with hosting, and you're complaining when I send winks and smiles to the girls? My, are you jealous?"

She rolled her eyes.

Each of the Hosts was doing their job – excluding Haruhi since none were requesting her yet, so she was helping me with the drinks.

"Why don't you try to be a Host, Yukiko? So I wouldn't be alone in this," Haruhi said, making my eyes roll.

"No fucking way." I refused. "And be involved by Tamaki-senpai's stupid antics? You heard my opinion about this Bali stuff."

"So you prefer being Cinderella with weird six step-siblings?"

"I prefer rats for friends. And you'll be the rat."

Haruhi sighed, "I give up."

"You haven't?" I mock-gasped. Haruhi laughed at me.

I stopped to watch the twins with their usual stuff; incest. Haruhi sweatdropped, "The costumers are more worked-up than usual."

"A little moderate exposure is popular." Kyoya-senpai said beside us.

"Did you come up with this tropical project, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking amazed at everything at the moment. All I could just ask was – get that fucking chameleon away! Come to think of it, why is there even a chameleon here? My, they pay attention to details a lot.

"I have no decision-making authority," Kyoya-senpai answered, still scribbling with his clipboard. "This club's policies are all laid out by the King, Tamaki. Although, I may have found it worth the effort to casually slip a photo book of Bali onto his desk." He smiled, adjusting his glasses. The lights' ray hit off, hiding his eyes.

"Let's go away, you hear? He's a creep. _The Shadow King._ " I exaggeratedly whispered to Haruhi, pulling her away in the process.

* * *

"Haruhi, have you seen my ramen—MY RAMEN!" I bellowed when I saw Tamaki-senpai slurping away the noodles of the ramen I brought. "TAMAKI-SENPAI, THAT'S MY RAMEN!"

"Tono," one of the twins called. "Stop eating that commoner's ramen and come help us with the dance party planning."

I rolled my eyes at how the twin called my precious ramen. "Tamaki-senpai, quit bitching around. And that's my spot! You did not just only take my ramen, but my spot as well! You're so mean, Tamaki-senpai! So mean!"

* * *

"Now, he's acting like a kid," Haruhi sighed as they stare at Yukiko who was yelling at their President.

 **"So unpredictable,"** the twins commented. **"Does he have different personalities?"**

"That's scary!" Hani exclaimed, "But cool!"

"Ah," agreed Mori. Well, not really.

"TAMAKI-SENPAI, I JUST CLEANED THE TABLE! DON'T GO SPILL THE SOUP!"

* * *

"Is Kasuga-hime taking a liking to Haruhi really bothering you that much?" the other twin asked as I kept yelling at this person they call 'King of Ouran Host Club'.

Bullshit.

"Her illness isn't something that just started, right?" Kyoya-senpai spoke while typing away on his laptop.

Frowning, I turned around to ask in time just as Haruhi did, "Illness?"

"Wandering host-hopping disease," one of the Hitachiin twins spoke, the other one appeared behind him, continuing, "Otherwise known as never-the-same-boy-twice disease."

"That's not something you would call a disease," I rolled my eyes. "Maybe she thinks that the previous Host she was with is not good enough."

"ACK!"

 **"Tono was her previous Host,"** the twins simultaneously spoke. **"But maybe you're right."**

"GAH!"

"Usually, our regular costumers designate the same host in perpetuity, but she tends to change her favorite on a regular basis." Said Kyoya-senpai.

"Up until last time, she was with Tama-chan, right?" Hani-senpai asked, clutching his Usa-chan as he stood between Haruhi and Kyoya-senpai.

"Ah, this is because he had his guest taken away from him. I get it now." Haruhi said.

"That's stupid," I commented.

"That's not it! It's not!" Tamaki-senpai, who, for some reason, was already at the table where the guys were and had his hands slammed down. "I'm at the limits of my patience! Haruhi, start dressing up like a girl!"

"I'm out of here," I grumbled. "I think I saw some sweets left at the kitchen, I'll be back when he's finished."

At that, I made my way towards the kitchen.

* * *

"You know, despite being stupid, dumb, conceited and lacking common sense, he's quite a devious person." I commented as I walk in the halls beside Haruhi. She sighed miserably.

"Do you even have any idea of waltz?" I tilted my head towards her direction, some of my fringes getting into my sight so I tossed it away. I swear I heard some girls squealing from a distance.

"Not really, I don't really dance. It's not like it's a requirement in the school."

"Well, it does now." I shrugged. "I think you forgot that you're studying with elites. Bunch of shits that have too much time on their hands."

"What about you?" she asked, curiosity in her brown eyes. "You told me that the orphanage you came from is not really a normal one."

I snorted, "We live in a manor, has a farm so we get something to eat and we get visits by teachers that teach us how to be a noble kid." Shrugging, I gave a girl a fleeting wink. She fainted at the spot. I heard Haruhi sighing beside me again. "So yeah, we know shits. I know how to dance, but because I was forced to."

"Can you help me with waltz then?"

"And have Tamaki-senpai pestering me? Nah."

* * *

"Quick, quick, slow…"

The costumer that the twins said had the 'host-hopping disease' continued to instruct Haruhi while dancing with her. At the far side of the room, in the window, was the sulking Tamaki Suoh. I rolled my eyes and busied myself with reading a book.

I heard a surprised yelp and saw the two in a promising position when I turned to look.

It would have been intimate if I didn't know Haruhi is a girl, so I just rolled my eyes again and looked away. They were about to finish anyway, so I better prepare for tea and some snacks.

I dodged just in time before Hani-senpai could hit me in the face with his feet up in the air. Mori-senpai was dancing with him – or just really flinging him around – and I don't really know who the male is and the female at their practice, but I don't really care. As long as they're not hurting anyone.

When I was done, I looked outside and saw that they're already finished. With a smile, I took out the tea along with the snacks and laid them at the table. "Here, milady. Have some tea and snacks to fill your stomach." With the smile still intact in my face, I bowed and went towards Hani-senpai who was crying in pain when Mori-senpai accidentally stepped into his foot. He was about to bring him to the clinic, but I stopped them just in time.

I also purposely ignored the blush on Haruhi's costumer's face. I don't want to belong to her collection, and I, fortunately, can't since I'm not really a Host.

"Take off your shoe, Hani-senpai." I soothingly said among his cries. He nodded and shove me his foot. I actually mean to take his shoe off by _himself_ , but whatever.

Gingerly, I took his – obviously _very_ expensive – leather shoe and also his – obviously _imported_ and _very_ expensive too – sock. His toes were red and look a little swollen, but nothing really bad. "We'll just put some ice and you're good. Just don't try to get stepped at again."

I stood up, "I'll get some ice."

* * *

"He's very nice. Right, Takashi?"

Mori found his cousin's eyes looking at him, so he let out a response. "He is."

Hani smiled at him, "I like him! He loves cakes!"

"Yeah,"

 _I like him too, because he's nice and caring to you._

* * *

"I'm back," I announced, carrying an ice-pack and putting it onto his foot. He lets out a whimper, so I gave a soft, reassuring smile. "You're strong, right, Hani-senpai? This is nothing big for you, right?"

He lets out a bright smile at what I said, "Hm!" he nodded.

"Hello, I've brought the teacups you ordered." The door opened and a normal-looking guy entered, carrying something like a box. I stood up and greeted him.

"Hello," I smiled, which he answers back with a warm one. _Oh, my charms didn't work…_ Must be because I look more like a boy now with my hair tied up.

"Ah, thank you." appeared Kyoya-senpai beside me. I should really get used to him appearing out of nowhere. "The teacups you choose for us are popular with the girls."

"That's good to hear," the boy in front of me said, lighting up a little with the compliment.

"Are you a dealer?" Haruhi asked she went towards us. The boy she asked gave her the box so she looked at what's inside.

"No. I'm wearing a uniform, you see?" the boy laughed.

Then suddenly, a girlish laugh was heard. We all looked at the 'only' girl at the room.

"You're so funny, Haruhi-kun." She said, turning to face us. "You're not to blame. He doesn't look like the heir of a first-class corporation, after all."

"Is that really necessary?" I deadpanned to myself.

"Heir?" Haruhi asked softly.

"His family business, Suzushima Trading, is a company whose centers around the importing of tableware. Currently, it has the top market share in the country." Kyoya-senpai said, as if the subject of his 'report' wasn't literally in front of us. "So whenever anything exceptional comes in, we've asked him to send it our way. That's because we trust your eye for these things, Suzushima-kun."

"Oh no, my eye still has a long way to go." Suzushima-san said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Nonsense," I shook my head. "Kyoya-senpai wouldn't trust you with the tea sets if you're not good enough. You have talent, Suzushima-san."

"Thank you," he looked down, blushing all of a sudden.

"Your studying abroad in England starts next month, was it?" the bespectacled creep asked. I frowned, so Suzushima-san's studying abroad? Why though? Ouran is a prestigious school, one of the greatest schools in Japan.

"Yes. Well, I'll be off." He bid his goodbye and left. His face got different when Kyoya-senpai mentioned the word abroad.

There was a short moment before Tamaki-senpai, who's out of his sulking, asked his ex-client. "Are you enjoying?"

"Huh?" the girl seemed to snap out from whatever trance she's in.

"Are you close with the boy from before?" Haruhi asked, still carrying the box as she walks towards her.

Surprisingly, she acted weird after that question. "H-Huh? N-No, H-Haruhi-kun? W-Why would I? Y-You're so funny, Haruhi-kun! Look at the time, I have to go! Take care!"

And she's gone.

"Rich people are weird," I muttered before taking a seat.

"Haru-chan!" Said Hani-senpai before jumping at Haruhi's back and clutching on it. "You know what? Suzushima-kun is Kasuga-chan's fiancé."

"My, my. Hani-senpai, I didn't know you're a gossiper." I dryly commented. "And is your foot fine?"

"Yes!" he beamed at me.

"Kyoya, how long have you known?" Tamaki-senpai asked, crossing his arms. I looked at the other senior. I don't get it. What does the blond oaf mean?

"About him being her fiancé? I do, of course, conduct general research on our customers. The two are childhood friends, and their engagement appears to have been arranged by their parents. It's nothing we could use, so I left it alone."

"Why, you…" Tamaki-senpai muttered in disbelief.

"That general research of yours is just for blackmailing, isn't it?" I scowled.

Kyoya-senpai turned to me with that innocent-but-not-really-because-I'm-more-than-that smile, "Of course not, Yuki-kun! You shouldn't think of me like that."

"I couldn't help it," I mumbled. He looked at me, but later returned to his… book of profiles or whatever.

"Suzushima Toru, outstanding grades, fair social status, ordinary looks, with reliability as his strong point. If I had to fault him for anything…"

"Not much presence."

"He's faint-hearted."

Those twins…

"In other words, he's plain. That's it." Kyoya-senpai said, closing whatever he's holding that has data of other people.

They're mean to other boys. No surprises there.

"Toru-kun is a good boy, ne?" Hani-senpai said, with Mori-senpai agreeing with his usual answer; "Ah."

 _What they said didn't help either!_

"All right, then…" Tamaki-senpai said, looking somehow serious as he stepped forward. Why do I get a bad feeling about this? "Let's examine our strategy."

"What strategy?"

"Ouran Host Club," he started, sounding dramatic. "Exists in order to bring happiness to other girls!"

"Good thing I'm not a Host then," I drawled and started to make my way towards the kitchen –

"LET GO OF ME YOU EVIL LORDS!"

 **"Tono, what'll we do with him?"**

"He's going to play a part of our plan."

"What?! No!"

* * *

As the Hosts welcome the girls, I sulked at the far corner of the whole place, dressed in a formal suit. I'd bind my breasts with a bandage as usual, so people won't get suspicious if they felt something when they bump into me. It's not really making me comfortable so I'll probably loosen it up later. It won't be obvious anyway.

I saw Hani-senpai waving at me, so they probably want me to go to them. With a sigh, I quickly made my way.

 _"Is that Yuki-kun?"_

 _"He looks good in a white suit!"_

 _"He also has his hair in a ponytail!"_

 _"So cool!"_

 _"Kyaa!"_

Dad was actually responsible of how I look now. He was the one who chose my clothes and he told me to keep my hair up. He even told me to wear some piercings on to look more 'manly'.

I look like a girl dressing up as a guy and actually rocks it. _Which is my exact situation, damn it._

"You look good, Yuki-kun." Kyoya-senpai said.

"Thanks," I dryly said. I don't really know when they started to call me Yuki-kun instead of Yukiko, but maybe it was because it's weird to call someone with a girly name when you thought that someone is a boy. Haruhi isn't much of a girly name, since it's considered as a non-gendered name.

It's not like I care though. It's fine with me as long as they're not insulting.

"Gee, Yuki," one of the twins said, looking at me. The other twin followed, "You're like Haruhi. Cheer up!"

 **"This is a dance party,"**

"The dance party I've ever been into was the bon-obori festival near our district," Haruhi sighed.

"I've never been into any dance party." I deadpanned. "Any party at all in the first place."

"That's not even a dance party," Kyoya-senpai said to Haruhi. Then he looked at me, "How about birthday parties?"

"Never been in one," I shrugged. "I don't even celebrate mine." Come to think of it, when is my birthday again?

"Very well, you two should have a little fun. There's a spread."

"Spread?" I frowned.

"Like fancy tuna?"

"Steak?"

The next thing I knew, someone was hugging me as Tamaki-senpai bark orders to order fancy tuna and steak and shits towards Kyoya-senpai, the latter had his pen snapped and quickly flipped open his phone.

What a bunch of shitty rich bastards…

"Poor you…"

"Oh! Poor, poor you…"

Damn them!

* * *

Frowning, I followed Tamaki-senpai with my eyes as he leaves the place with a frown. What the hell?! He's gonna follow the others and leave me alone with a hundred of girls?!

The others were conversing with each other, but I saw some girls eyeing me as I eat the delicacies given by the caterer. I hope they won't approach me. Let me eat in peace, dammit!

"Excuse me…"

Gah! My peace is ruined!

Smiling sweetly, I turned. "Yes? Can I help you with anything?"

"Can I have a dance with you, Yuki-kun?"

 _Ring ring ring…_

I quickly touched the side of my pants, my phone's ringing. I quickly looked at the girl – Haruhi's costumer, the Kasugazaki-something-hime or whatever – and spoke, "Excuse me, I'm just gonna answer this. Please wait," _actually, no. I don't want to belong in your collection –_

"Yuki, accompany Kasuga-hime, will you? This is your part, do it now."

"Kyoya-senpai!" I hissed to him at the phone. "I never said I'll agree—"

"Your quota will—"

"At the designated room? Sure, got it. Bye."

I grumbled and ended the call, shoving it into my pocket in the process. That guy is manipulative as fuck!

Forcing myself to smile, I turned back to Haruhi's costumer, Kasuga-hime, and asked, "Shall we dance?"

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Yuki-kun?"

I stopped walking. _We're here now._ I smiled at her and looked outside the window. The cherry blossoms are in bloom. It looks so pretty, and it's so relaxing to watch.

"You know, what you're doing won't get his attention." I started. I saw her being confused at what I said, so I continued. "Host-hopping, I mean, Kasuga-hime. What you're doing is stupid."

I heard someone hissed at the background and a simultaneous 'Shh!'.

"I don't know what you're saying, Yuki-kun…"

"I saw how you look at the tea sets," I said as I look at the falling petals. "They are very pretty, aren't they? But I think there's more than that. You know the names, and how you touch them… it's so delicate. Like you're reminiscing."

"It's no point." She sighed, making me look at her. I didn't expect her to give in that quick. "No matter what I do, he won't notice me. He even planned to study abroad without me knowing."

I inwardly sighed. _Why am I even doing this?_ "Love does really make you stupid, huh?"

"I-I guess so," she looked down for a moment before looking up again. "Yuki-kun, you don't believe in love?"

"I believe in love," I answered. "Love is the reason I exist. I love certain people too."

Turning to her, I reached out my hand to tuck a stray strand behind her ear, "I just think that a love that is true and genuine… is rare. So don't miss this chance, and go to him."

Her eyes widened, and I saw something in her eyes. I smiled, "Five doors away, and don't let everything that you see affect you. There's too much misunderstanding happening nowadays on both of you."

"Hm!" she nodded and started to walk. But then, she stopped and turned. In my surprise, she smiled at me… and then bowed. "Thank you so much, Yuki-kun…"

"You're very welcome," I smiled. I watched as she turned and left.

"You do make a good Host."

"Shit!" I jumped in shock as Tamaki-senpai stood beside me, his arm hanging loosely around my shoulder. "Tamaki-senpai! Don't scare me like that!"

"Aww, you're so cute, Yuki-kun!" He pinched my cheeks and to my surprise, hugged me. "You'll be Haruhi's onii-chan!"

"Actually, Haruhi's older than Yuki-kun." Kyoya-senpai said, standing to my left. Tamaki-senpai was in my right, currently hugging me as he coos. "She's ten days older than Yuki."

"Your birthday is Valentine's Day, Yuki-chan?"

"Huh?" I blinked as I looked up. Hani-senpai is in Mori-senpai's shoulders again, "Valentine's Day? Come to think of it… yeah, I think that's my birthday." To Kyoya-senpai, "You're a creep. How did you know that? And why do you guys know Haruhi's birthday? Actually, don't answer that. Kyoya-senpai's investigation, alright."

Wait… does that mean he could also know I'm a girl?!

 **"You forgot your own birthday?"** the twins asked. **"You're weird,"**

"I don't really celebrate it," I shrugged. "I kind of just… celebrate in a way people usually don't."

 **"How?"**

"I eat the chocolates my admirers gave me," I pushed Tamaki-senpai away. "That's where I'll remember that it's my birthday."

"That's sad, Yuki-chan…" Hani-senpai said. I shook my head, making him frown, "Why don't you think so, Yuki-chan?"

"It's because I'll get to eat chocolates!" I laughed, "I don't have to guess if someone will be giving me a gift because I'll surely receive some!"

"Wah! I wish my birthday is Valentine's Day too!"

* * *

"Haruhi accidentally kissed her on the lips, so…" I bit my lip. "You'll decrease our debt a little more than one-third, right? Right? Right? Right?"

Kyoya-senpai ignored me and continued writing something. I murmured a curse under my breath and sat beside Mori-senpai who's just being quiet as Hani-senpai talks with the other members.

"You look good."

"Huh?" I looked around, confused. Who said that?

"I said, you look good."

Reluctantly, I looked up at Mori-senpai. He's looking down at me with his poker face on. I blinked, "T-Thank you, Mori-senpai… you look handsome tonight too." _Did I just_ stutter _?_

I think I saw something red but he already looked away, "Hm."

Eh?

"Come on, Haruhi! Let's go home!" I said after a few moments. Mori-senpai's just being a conversationalist, I shouldn't think much of it.

"Wait! There's more!" Tamaki-senpai thrust his hand out dramatically. "There's something important I had forgotten to say."

"Well, go on," I dryly told him. "I need to do my homework and attend some lessons,"

"From today on, you're now a Host!" he announced, directing both of his hands towards me in a dramatic way. He _always_ does things in a dramatic way!

"What?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "What do you mean, I'm now a Host?! Are you fucking with me?! Who's going to wash the dishes then?! Who's going to clean all the tables and vacuum the floor and—"

"The debt will be gone more quickly if you become a Host too, Yukiko-kun," Kyoya-senpai looked up from his writing and smiled at me. "You two have a balance of somewhere 6, 900, 080… it'll be less than that if you're a Host too."

Haruhi, who was at the far side of the group, has her eyes glinting mischievously. _Oh no, she doesn't… No!_ "Kyoya-senpai's right. Besides, the Host Club will probably start to have male costumers if Yuki became a Host. He's really popular even with the boys."

"But I'm popular with the boys too!" Tamaki-senpai said, pointing to himself. Haruhi gave him a deadpan look.

"Not in that way. Boys have crushes on Yuki too. It's because he really looks like a girl as well as a boy."

"Well, that's it. You're now a Host, Yuki-kun." Kyoya-senpai announced as he stood up, flashing me a smile that gives me the shivers. "Any complains?"

 **"What's his type?"** the twins asked as they appeared beside me. One had his arm around my waist, while the other one had his around my shoulder.

"Androgynous type?" Hani-senpai tilted his head, "Yuki-chan looks like a girl and a boy at the same time."

 **"What about…"**

 **"… the Unpredictable type?"**

"What kind of a shitty name is that?" I deadpanned.

"Well, you sometimes have this naughty vibe on you." Tamaki-senpai pointed. "Sometimes, this cool and thug vibe. And sometimes a childish vibe. In short, you have multiple ambiances on you. It's like you have different personalities."

"You guys make it sound as if I have dissociative identity disorder!"

"What's that?" they tilted their head.

"Multiple personality disorder in simpler words," Kyoya-senpai informed. "You could already tell from the name."

" _Oh,_ "

"Whatever, I'm not going to be a Host!" I said and struggled free from the twins. I pulled Haruhi, "Let's go. I want to get out of here!"

"But son, you'll be a good Host!"

"I don't care! And you're not my father; my Dad's more handsome and pretty as well more than you!"

What should I do? Get out of my safe zone – aka the kitchen – or risk everything? Being a Host is never a good thing, I could already tell with Haruhi. Why am I being punished?!


	6. Chapter 6

**six**

* * *

 **The Physical Exam/Tamaki-Senpai Is An Idiot, Not That We Don't Know That Already**

* * *

"Which cup would the princess like her tea in? The Foley? The Worcester? Or perhaps the Susie Cooper Gardenia?"

Well, they all function the same, right? Why bother to choose when you could only pick one and just use it?

"How pretty. These are all English antiques, right? Tamaki-kun, which one do you like?"

"Why, I'd like to take my princess out, of course."

A chivalrous flirt, that's what he is.

"Have you ever been to Covent Garden?" One of the twins, Kaoru I think, asked. This one has a lighter voice, and he talks to me more in a gentle way. I don't know if I'm supposed to be amazed or scared of myself because I'm near to able to differentiate the two apart.

"Our only antiques come from Portbello." A girl answered.

What the fuck is Portbello?

"It's quite interesting," this time, it's Hikaru who spoke. "Most of the Victorian pieces around here are from there."

What Victorian pieces? I don't get it. Are they speaking in codes? Why would people chat over things like those anyway?

 _SPLASH!_

I looked and saw Kaoru clutching his hand. Probably got himself harmed. I rolled my eyes when Hikaru quickly put his lips onto Kaoru's finger. Those girls' expressions are more interesting though.

When one of them looked away, I heard the other girl saying that it's a rare scene and blah, blah, blah –

"You're absolutely right, miss," the vice-president of the club, the creep named Kyoya Ootori, cut in. "As with these cherry blossoms, beauty is fleeting. There isn't a single day when you will see them like this again. And so,"

My eyes bulged out when he pulled out – a photobook?! How the hell did he make a photobook for the two?! I bet he also made some for the others! "I created this book, containing photo collections that capture the beauty of the passing days. Incidentally, I've prepared similar books for everyone else."

I knew it!

"In the event that you were to purchase them all together, there is a special set price." He added with a smile.

"I'll buy them!"

"All of it!"

"Excuse me, is there also a Yuki photo collection?!"

"Of course! However, Yuki-kun's photo collection is pricier,"

"I'll still buy it!"

"All of them! Even Yuki-kun's!"

I covered my face with my hands, sighing. How did he even have pictures of us?

And why am I wearing traditional clothes like Haruhi when I'm not really a Host? I'm supposed to be washing dishes, serving costumers tea and cakes – so why am I here?!

"Yuki!"

"Haruhi!"

"Let go of me," I dryly said as I tugged at Hikaru's arm. "I'm not even supposed to be here."

 **"Have you two decided your elective courses this term?"**

"Not yet," I answered, "Now let go."

"How about Conversational French?" Kaoru asked, ignoring what I said. Hikaru only tightened his arm around me.

"Hmm, good question…" Haruhi said as Hikaru showed her the papers.

"If you're going to, let's take it together." Said Hikaru.

I rolled my eyes when the twins turned towards Tamaki-senpai. **"After all, we're in the same class."**

In instant, he's in the corner, sulking. I jabbed Hikaru's ribs who was snickering, "Let go."

"Say, Yuki, you look like a woman in your clothes," Kaoru commented, his eyes going up and down. "Also with your hair down, you really look pretty."

"Thanks," I showed him a tight smile. _I_ am _a girl, you fucker._ "Now would you like to tell your twin to just fucking let me go?"

"Nah," Hikaru grinned. I noticed that some girls are starting to look at us. "Yuki's really fun to tease—"

"Haruhi, you mustn't hang around with those disreputable twins any further!" Tamaki-senpai appeared out of nowhere and suddenly spoke towards Haruhi, an urgent tone in his voice.

"Disreputable, you say?!"

"You're the last one we want to have called us that, Tono!"

Then, something seemed to strike him. "Right… that's it…"

"He had lost it, everyone. I'm telling you," I said with my arms crossed against my chest. " _Definitely_ lost it. And could you let your arm get off my shoulder, you Hitachiin idiot?!"

"Sure enough, we can't go on hiding the fact that you're a girl from everyone! What Daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your female friends and living a wholesome life as a student!" he said with tears streaming down his face. His princely aura always breaks when it comes to Haruhi. _Huh… why though?_

"It's partially your fault, though." I pointed a finger to him. "You made her a Host, and now she can't do any of those you mentioned because everyone except us knows she's a guy."

His face looks like he was struck by lightning, and he turned to Haruhi, "Go back! Go back! Go back to what you used to be! Go back!" he said while shaking her.

"No need to rush things. Her real gender will be found out soon," Hikaru said.

"Remember? The day after tomorrow, we have physical exams." Said the other twin, Kaoru.

"Physical exams?" Haruhi asked while I frowned.

"You do those shits too? Aren't rich people have their own doctors and stuff?" I questioned.

My eyebrows furrowed and tried to remember what students usually do when it's physical exams. "They measure height and weight and stuff like those, right?"

"Yeah," Kaoru nodded.

"Now that you mention it, it is the day after tomorrow." Kyoya-senpai realized. I frowned when all of them turned to look at Haruhi. And strangely, to my direction too.

"Right. It will get out, for sure… that I'm a girl."

"And Yuki's real gender will be out too," Kyoya-senpai remarked. That got the guys' attention too.

"FUCK!"

* * *

"Man, what should I do?!" I exclaimed as I sat loudly across my very amused Dad. "I really don't want them to know that I'm a girl though!"

"You got the whole school fooled," Dad said. "It won't change if your club mates got to know the truth."

"Only Haruhi knows I'm a girl," I huffed. The teachers didn't seem to give a fuck and just marks our works. I don't participate in Physical Education that much like Haruhi since it's elective, and I heard the twins saying that the ID numbers are co-ed so no one could really figure out my real gender. "And I really want to stay it that way. They're fine treating me the way it is, and I like it more. They got softer to Haruhi when they're learned that she's a girl and not a guy."

"That's also because she's a member of the club," Dad softly said. "And a friend. Seriously, Yukiko, it's so obvious you didn't have friends."

"I do have friends!" I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. "Shiro and Toshiya, remember?"

"But you treat them more as younger brothers, not friends." He softly said, as if he's talking to a toddler. "You're a teenager, Yukiko. It's only normal for you to have friends in the same age."

"I'm the youngest out of them," I whined. "That's so new! I'm always used to be the oldest." I mumbled in the end. I really can't forget the time when they all pampered me when they learned I was the youngest, giving me a plate of mouth-watering steak and a whole cake. Those guys… (I didn't finish the steak in time though, I only got one bite.)

"Then get used to it," My Dad said, still looking very amused. "High school does make you experience new things."

"Like when you met Mom?" I sarcastically said. He nodded, making me roll my eyes. "You two dated when you were about to graduate," I pointed out. Dad's one year older than Mom, he was in his second year while Mom's in her first year when they met.

"It took us a long time to really acknowledge our feelings, you know." He frowned. "Your Mom's aware of my situation, and she understands that. And your Mom's really a slowpoke. She's so oblivious of other people's feelings; even her own. She slapped me when I confessed to her, remember?"

"Oh, right, that must've been painful," I winced.

"Your Mom's a thug," he whined. "I don't even know why I fell in love with her."

"Ha-ha," I mocked.

* * *

"Haruhi and I are clearly necessary components of the love comedy." Tamaki-senpai spoke, making me raise my brow. I just came out from the kitchen, in my hands was a tray full of snacks. I laid the tray at a table and approached the guys.

"Is it me or he's… sparkling?" I asked as I stand beside them.

"Get used to it," Hikaru told me.

"What are we then to this love comedy you're sputtering about?" I asked Tamaki-senpai who has his back facing us.

"Why, the necessary homo-homo supporting cast, of course." He made a line with a stick that he got from nowhere, making a tick appear in my forehead. "So make sure you don't come past this line."

 _What does he mean by homo-homo?! I'm a fucking girl! A girl!_

 **"This kind of disgust me,"** the twins said as we all stare at the stupid line.

"You guys do twincest," I pointed out.

"On the other hand," Hikaru started, ignoring what I said. Kaoru followed,

"Don't you understand, Tono?"

"If it gets out that Haru-chan is a girl, she won't be able to stay in the club anymore."

There was a long silence, and I couldn't help but stare amusingly at Tamaki-senpai's blank face. _Did he just… realized that?_

"But if Haru-chan were to wear girls' clothes, she'd look even cuter, ne?" Hani-senpai added with a smile. Apparently, there's something else with this cute Loli-Shota senior of mine. He's not really a child if you get to know him more. I already know he's teasing Tamaki-senpai; for fuck's sake, he's the oldest out of us. I know a mischievous person when I see one.

"She did dress like a regular girl when she was in middle school," one of the twins mused. "So she must've been pretty popular with the guys, right?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, adding salt to the injury. "Haruhi told me that some guys used to give her letters even though she doesn't know why."

"Someone would've confessed to her once a month according to my investigation," Kyoya-senpai intercepted.

"You're a creep," I dryly told him.

"Oh, then Tono wouldn't be able to get near to her, huh?" Kaoru said, a sneer placing across his handsome face. A similar one appeared in Hikaru's as the twins stood at either side of mine, making me feel trapped.

"Well, we're still in the same class as her, so we'd be okay. Ne, Yuki?" there was a gleam on both of their eyes. They were inching closer; goddamn these guys, don't they know the word 'space'?!

Sighing, I nodded. "Yeah, poor Tamaki-senpai though. He won't be interacting with her more than he could because they're not classmates, and I think Haruhi's annoyed with him… Poor, poor Tamaki-senpai…"

* * *

 _Why, you little devil…_ Tamaki fumed as he stared at the girl – boy for him – that was sighing mockingly.

"Oh! And Haruhi told me once while we're walking home that Tamaki-senpai is such a _pain in the neck!_ "

The twins gasped, and then looked at the president of their club. **"Tono, do you hear that?! Haruhi doesn't like you!"**

"Poor, poor Tamaki-senpai! Hold me, Mori-senpai! I'm going to weep for our dearly Tamaki-senpai here!" wailed Yukiko sarcastically. "Hani-senpai, cry with me!"

"What about me, Yuki-kun?" Kyoya asked with an amused smirk on his face as he looks at them. Mori was holding Yukiko at the shoulders as she pretend-cry with Hani. There was something on the wild type Host's expression, as if he's being amused by her actions.

"Just stand there and shut up." Said the androgynous student.

* * *

"Oh no!" Tamaki-senpai said, realizing everything once again. Are people sure when they told me that Tamaki-senpai was the second best at their year?

"Sorry, everyone. I'm late… again." Haruhi entered. "How do you always get here first anyway, Yuki?"

"I don't study in my free time," I plainly stated. "I nap."

"Haruhi!" Tamaki-senpai ran towards her, "Don't worry, Haruhi! We're going to make sure to protect the secret that you're a girl during the physical exams tomorrow! So please, stay our own exclusive princess!"

Haruhi's eyes darted towards me and I shrugged, "Well, he seems desperate—"

"What about Yuki's real gender? You all just assume he's a boy when he could be a girl too."

"Hey! Don't put me into this!" I yelled, while she ignored me. This girl…!

"Come to think of it, yeah…" Kaoru commented. "He usually puts his ridiculously long hair up, so that's why he looks more boyish often. But when he puts it down, he really looks like a girl."

"Besides, it's pretty hard to guess." Hikaru complained. "He always keeps his distance, so we can't really feel if he's a guy or a gal—"

"What do you supposed to mean by 'feel'?!" I glared.

"Though at times, he really acts like a girl." Hikaru finished. "If you're not a girl, you would be probably okay with us touching you—"

"Why not touch the others?" I rolled my eyes. "Why not Kyoya-senpai? Mori-senpai? Tamaki-senpai? Or Hani-senpai for Pete's sake!"

"Enough! We'll be having a plan!" Tamaki-senpai cut in.

"And that is…"

"CONCEAL HARUHI'S GENDER AND FIND OUT YUKI'S REAL SEXUALITY!"

"Oh, hey… I just forgot that I have something to do—"

"Nonsense, you have some costumers later, Yuki." Kyoya-senpai's glasses gleamed. "Don't even think about it."

"Fine," my shoulders slumped down. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"No, stay."

"I'm not a dog."

"Ne, Yuki-chan! Please stay!"

"Okay, fine." I sighed and stood beside Haruhi as we watched the idiots come up with a plan.

"That's right," I blinked at Haruhi. "If I'm found out, then I won't be able to continue as a Host, and I won't be able to repay my debt, right?"

"That's what they were terrified of," I rolled my eyes. "You just figured that out?"

"We have a balance of 5, 333, 332 yen. Well, I guess we'll have to come up with ways to pay the debt then," she laughed, resting her hand behind her head.

I nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. I could borrow money from Dad though? I'm sure he wouldn't mind, I'll just pay him back. Ooh! Ooh! You can help me pay back too!"

"Well…" Haruhi tilted her head.

 **"Tono!"** the twins called.

"Grr, can't they just cooperate? You two! How much do you hate hosting? Do you really hate this club?" Tamaki-senpai growled, pointing at us.

"Well, if I had to say, then yes, I do." Haruhi answered without hesitation.

"I'm just here because of Haruhi." I added.

The next thing, Tamaki-senpai was already in the corner, moping. Again.

"Hey, if it gets out that I'm a girl then there's nothing I really can do," Haruhi said, shrugging. I leaned towards her.

"Hey, what about me though? I don't really want letting people know what my real gender is, there's no fun in that." I whispered.

She gave me a disapproving look, "Really, Yuki?"

"Yes," I nodded, very serious. "But first, we really need to figure out how to pay the debt in case we get kicked out of the club. First on the list was part-time jobs, I'm pretty used to them since I have dozens of them back at the time…" I continued while Haruhi nodded, listening and agreeing.

"What low motivation…"

"The first thing we have to fix is their lack of determination."

"Fancy tuna,"

My eyes widened when Haruhi visibly stiffened, and I looked at her chocolate orbs then telepathically started to beg. _No! No, don't! Don't lose to the temptation, don't!_

"And steak."

What?!

"That's right, during the last time's dance party…" Tamaki-senpai turned with an ugly look on his face. "You haven't managed to eat any of those, right?"

"You guys are cruel," I muttered. "Besides, I've managed to eat some so it's not really a problem and I can just treat Haruhi—"

"Did you hear? She says she's never eaten any fancy tuna before." Hikaru mockingly stage-whisper to Kaoru. The latter stupidly answered,

"What a bleak upbringing she's had."

"If only she could stay in the club, then she'd have any number of chances to eat delicious things from here on out." Hani-senpai added, while staring at his Usa-chan.

I actually thought Kyoya-senpai would be the one saying that, but I should've thought better. And 'delicious' is equals to 'expensive'. So no surprises there. He really knows when to keep his trap shut.

Besides, I know why they're more targeting Haruhi. The only reason I was here is because of her, and they're sure that I won't leave without her by my side because that's how of a faithful friend I am… well, I think.

"What are you talking about?" Said Haruhi awkwardly, "Just because I might be poor doesn't mean that I'd go on fooling everyone about what sex I am, just so I can eat fancy tuna…"

My face went hiding to my palms at the impending doom.

"… Will I really be able to eat some?"

* * *

"So this is a normal physical exam?" Haruhi asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," The twins nodded.

"Dear, the meaning of that word is different to every people," I told her and pushed the door open. Two rows of nurses and doctors greeted us, and I feel overwhelmed though I try to not show it to my face.

"W-What is this?" Haruhi asked beside me.

"Just like we said, a physical exam." Hikaru simply said, passing us by.

"Like always," Kaoru added.

"Like always?!"

I patted Haruhi's shoulder, "Now, now. Calm down…"

"Fujioka-sama? Fuyukawa-sama?"

We turned to see two nurses curtsying to us. I could only give them a blank stare; what era are we in? Why are they curtsying?

"We'll be accompanying you, please come with us."

"Oh, sure," Haruhi said while I just gave a nod.

As we started to walk, Haruhi asked. "Yuki? Why are you being quiet?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "I just don't really feel good when there are doctors and nurses around, they intimidate me. And Dad told me something that really got me into thinking."

"What is it?"

"He said…"

* * *

 _"Don't worry, dear. I'll help you if you really want to hide your gender so much…" Said Dad as he munches on his food._

 _I blinked at him. What…? I wasn't worried about_ that _at the moment. I was worried about my cycle. I think I'm delayed because I didn't feel anything yet. Huh… maybe I will find out at the physical exams…_

 _Oh shit. How will a doctor explain_ that _to me when almost the whole school thinks I'm a guy?!_

* * *

"Oh… and about your cycle, that's a problem." Haruhi frowned in worry. I sighed and nodded.

I heard Haruhi hiss beside me, "Hani-senpai! Mori-senpai!"

I turned and saw the oldest members of the club wearing doctor coats. I gave them an empty look, "Just what are the two of you doing here?"

They made a 'shh!' noise. "Could you be more obvious?" Haruhi asked, sweatdropping.

"Those two are here to deal with things, just in case something happens." Kyoya-senpai, being the creep he is, appeared right beside us. I should really get used to his… tendencies.

"What are the disguises for?" Asked Haruhi as she looks towards him. Why doesn't she look shaken? Am I the only one who's not used to the creep?

"To create the mood." He answered, "It makes it seem more mission-like, and build things up, doesn't it?"

"Miss Shiramine, you've lost two whole kilos since last year." A doctor praised. The three of us looked to see.

I rose a brow, "Just two kilos? She doesn't look—" Haruhi covered my mouth when the doctor turned to us with a warning glare.

"Oh? I was sure I gained weight!" the girl said. I rolled my eyes and pushed Haruhi's hand away.

"Not at all, I would say you're even healthier." The doctor praised again. I sighed.

"This reminds me of a party that was full of business people," I whispered to Haruhi, who frowned. "I went into one with Dad because he plans to introduce me as his daughter, but decided against it later because he doesn't want people like them surrounding me. It's like these. Those students have their own doctors in their home, this excessive reception we're having is just like a display. Just for show." I looked around. "Just for formality. The moods of the students are a high priority, after all. This isn't just a school." I faced her. "This is business too."

"Damn these rich people…" Haruhi muttered, making me laugh.

 _"It's Yuki-kun and Haruhi-kun!"_

 _"Kyaaa! We will get to see them topless!"_

 _"I'm so excited!"_

I only shook my head at what they're saying and continued walking with the nurses and Haruhi. I turned and saw Kyoya-senpai looking at a doctor who's walking away. "Kyoya-senpai! Are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming, Yuki. Don't miss me too much."

"I hope you trip." I mumbled.

* * *

"Please use the area behind these curtains to undress."

Is that girl's nose bleeding? Why aren't people noticing?

"Doesn't matter," Hikaru said,

"We don't need the curtains," Kaoru added,

And simultaneously took off their tops. These guys…

I winced at the squeals the girls are making and looked at the twins with a deadpan look. There's nothing to gawk at. They're both skinny. They need nourishment.

"These physical exams events are extremely popular," Kyoya-senpai informed.

"Geez, I can tell," I said, sarcasm obvious in my tone.

"The girls at this academy are so…"

"Weird." I finished. She sighed. When the twins started to do their stuff, I looked at Kyoya-senpai. "Hey, I thought they'll only do that when it's club time?"

"Just a little peek won't hurt. Believe it or not, there are still some girls who haven't been to our club yet."

I gave him a look, "You're already making calculations in your head. I can tell."

"Now, now, Yuki-kun, you shouldn't think of me like that."

"You're like a heartless tax collector." I pointed. He only smiled. Ugh, that smile again! That I'm-innocent-but-not-really-because-I-know-something-others-don't smile.

Too busy with a certain creep, I didn't notice Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai grabbing Haruhi away.

Imagine my shock when I saw Tamaki-senpai coming out behind a curtain wearing a brown wig (suspiciously the same shade with Haruhi's hair) and his chest showing.

"Please tell me he did not just do that and I'm just hallucinating,"

"Oh, but he did."


	7. Chapter 7

**seven**

* * *

 **A Revelation!/The Creep Has A Fiancée?!**

* * *

"So it was a payback for calling us the homo-homo cast?" I asked, tilting my head.

The twins nodded happily, like puppies waiting for a treat because they did something good. Awkwardly, I patted their heads. "G-Good job… I guess…"

They looked taken aback, and I regretted it as soon as I saw their faces. I was about to take back my hand when they grinned, **"Man, Yuki, we almost fell for you there."**

"Don't joke shitty things like those!" I yelled at them.

"Haruhi, Yuki, I've set up a special boys' clinic in a separate room, where I have a doctor sworn to secrecy standing by." Kyoya-senpai interjected. I frowned. Wait, what? I understand why Haruhi has to go, but why do I have to go along?

"All doctors and nurses that are here are from Kyoya-senpai's family's hospital," Hikaru explained. I found myself nodding. Kaoru added, "Kyoya-senpai, you could've said something sooner, and why is Yuki coming along?"

"Well, not all of them are from my family's hospital," the creep said, adjusting his glasses again. "Some of them are from the Winter River Hospital. And I just did what you two did. It's my own little payback for being called the homo-homo supporting cast. And about Yuki, his father wants him checked up privately. Don't worry, they'll be checked up separately." Our eyes drifted towards our President, who was kind of… gone in the moment.

"Wait. Winter River? Fuyukawa?" I frowned. "Wait, my family?"

 **"You're not aware your family owns a bunch of businesses?"** the twins asked, a weird look on their faces. I grew suspicious when a knowing grin adorned their features. Hikaru held up a finger; "For starters, your family owns malls. The most famous ones. You also have a clothing line with the same name; Winter River. You have farms that sells fresh fruits and vegetables, mostly run by orphanages that Winter River supports. Your family also own five schools, some of them are overseas. You even run an airport!"

Then, Kaoru slid next to me; "Not just that, you also have a cruise ship that could take a lifetime for a commoner to afford!"

"Let me guess," I dryly said. "The name's Winter River."

They nodded.

"Wow, Yuki, I wasn't aware that you were _that_ rich." Haruhi mumbled beside me. I mumbled back; "Me too. I just got to know I have a dad a few months ago."

"Oh, right," she nodded. "I almost forgot that."

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Run along now, the doctor's not going to wait forever," Kyoya-senpai said.

I sarcastically smiled, "Yes, mother. Onee-chan and I will be going now. Take care of father, he's kind of disappearing of the Earth or something."

* * *

"I'll be changing at the other side," I said to Haruhi. She nodded and went ahead.

I went to the other side of the curtain and started to loosen my tie. The wristwatch I was wearing is kind of irritating so I took the time to take it off. After that, I rub my wrist and proceeded to take off my top as the doctor instructed us to do. I have shorts under my pants so I wasn't really uncomfortable stripping. What I was really uncomfortable with is my upper half. I'm not really used to be exposed with just my inner shirt. Oh well, it's just us girls here.

"Haruhi!"

Huh? Wait… why are there boys here?! Am I too busy with myself that I didn't notice everything else?!

Blinking, I took my dress shirt on again and swiped the curtains aside to see the Host Club members.

 **"One,"** why do the twins look so serious? I'm not used to it. **"Looks that attract the public eye."**

…

What shit are they talking about now?

"Two…" motherfucking creep! Has he been there for a long time?! "Undaunted wealth."

What are they even saying?

"Three, chivalry that cannot overlook…"

That was the longest sentence I heard from Mori-senpai… I think.

"… the hideous wickedness of the world." Hani-senpai continued. They all really look so serious.

I finally looked at Tamaki-senpai, who took off his shirt and draped it over Haruhi's head. "We, the Ouran Host Club, will see you now!"

Okay…?

What the hell is going on?

Then I heard a scared noise, like the noise someone makes when they're cornered or alike. I looked and saw big damage on the wall, and a man kneeling. My eyes widened. _Holy crap!_ He managed to live?!

"Please, spare my life!"

* * *

After telling his life story, Kyoya-senpai asked;

"By any chance, the school you're looking for is Ourin Public High School?"

"Eh?" Dr. Yabu suddenly looks confused. I blinked, don't tell me…

"Then you have the wrong school," I decided to make myself known since I was quite hiding back in the curtains. "This is Ouran Academy. Clearly, from status like yours, your daughter doesn't have a chance to be here unless she's good at studying. Uh… no offense though."

These shitty bastards are rubbing off on me.

"You don't even know which school your daughter studies at?" Hikaru asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's only the debt, but also the things like this which they got fed up with over," Kaoru added.

"Kyoya," Tamaki-senpai called. "Provide this man a map to the public school in the next town over."

Kyoya-senpai looks taken aback at first, the same with Haruhi and me, but then he smiled and nodded.

I really like seeing this Tamaki-senpai's side, as much as his goofy side even though it annoys me. It shows me that he's a true person that's really genuine with everything he does. I mean, he takes hosting very _seriously_.

I'm proud to say that I got to know at least a person like him. Because I know they're very rare.

Kyoya soon came back with a map and a little bit of cash, then gave it to Dr. Yabu. While he was on his way out, he bowed to us when he saw us looking from the special boys' clinic's window.

"Excuse me, everyone, but could I ask you to leave?"

I blinked.

"Haruhi, are you still angry? Are you still going to quit the club?" Tamaki-senpai asked tearily.

"Well, Yuki and I still had to undergo the rest of our physical exams, right?" Haruhi turns and smiled, "As a male student?"

"But it's not because of the food, okay? It's to pay back my debt,"

"Haruhi~"

"Okay, stop." I walked in between of them. So the result was I got to be the one Tamaki-senpai's hugging.

 _Squeeze, squeeze…_

"T-Tamaki-senpai…"

"Oh? Do you have a wound in your butt, Yuki-chan? There's a lot of blood! Are you okay?!"

 _Squeeze, squeeze…_

"Oh, no…" I heard Haruhi saying, "Looks like your time has come, Yukiko."

 _Squeeze, squeeze…_

"TAMAKI-SENPAI, YOU HENTAI!"

* * *

 **"So you _are_ a girl!" **The twins spoke. I put on a teasing smile, pulling down some of the fabric of my shirt to expose some of the milky skin I have under my baggy dress shirts. I also have my hair down, so I look more like a girl. The twins' reaction was hilarious; blood was starting to fall from their nostrils.

 _CRASH!_

"Takashi! Are you okay?!" Hani-senpai asked when Mori-senpai fell out of a sudden, resulting for the vase that was on the table Mori-senpai bumped into falling down to the ground.

"A-Ah…" he muttered.

"That's enough," Kyoya-senpai, the ever kill-joy, pulled up my shirt. Tamaki-senpai in the corner was blushing while looking away. I couldn't help but blush too. I never had any guy touch my breasts!

"This is unexpected," Tamaki-senpai cleared his throat. "So it turns out that Yuki-kun—Yukiko—is a girl like Haruhi. It looks like we have to protect two members now."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm good at hiding. I mean, it took this long for you guys to find out, right?"

 **"Well, we had our suspicions."** The twins said. **"But it's too hard to guess since you act like a boy sometimes, and other times a girl."**

"I already knew from the beginning," Kyoya-senpai said. "Ever since you decided to enroll at this school. Besides, your father is a business partner of my father. I need to know things."

"Whatever, creep," I muttered.

"I already got to find out somewhere in the middle," Hani-senpai cutely explained. "I accidentally found out when I hugged you once."

I blushed. _What the hell! Why did it need to be in weird ways?!_ Kyoya-senpai found out because he did general research, which is plain creepy! Tamaki-senpai and Hani-senpai found out after hugging me! The rest found out because my time of the month decided to come _today_!

"So, Tamaki-senpai, the twins, and Mori-senpai were the only ones that were left in the dark about Yukiko's real sexuality, until now," Haruhi said.

That doesn't surprise me. Tamaki-senpai's dense, it would definitely take him a year to find out if not for today. I always keep my distance away from the twins, and I don't really much talk with Mori-senpai.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Enough about this," Tamaki-senpai cleared his throat. There was still a visible blush on his cheeks. "Sorry about what I did, Yukiko-chan. Let's discuss this tomorrow, I know you're all tired."

"Oh, it's not Yuki-kun anymore?" I teased. He choked. I laughed hysterically, "It's okay, Tamaki-senpai. It's my first time to have someone touch me in _that_ way, but it's fine."

His reaction made me want to wheeze.

"Do you want—ow, ow, ow! _Haruhi!_ " I yelped when I felt my ear being pulled; worst feeling because she's pinching it when she knows I have piercings on!

"That's enough teasing. Our senpai are having their minds dirty."

"Oh?" I blinked and looked around. The twins are covering their noses, Hani-senpai is distracting himself with talking to Mori-senpai who was, once again, at the floor for some reason. Kyoya-senpai was having a dark look; I guess he doesn't appreciate my jokes. And Tamaki-senpai was looking at the floor with a tomato face.

"Oh? Oh well, let's go, Haruhi!"

* * *

"So… you were the one who brought that doctor?" I raised my brow.

"Hm-hmm!" Dad nodded with a cute smile. "So how was it?"

I rolled my eyes, "They found out I'm a girl."

"That's a good thing though," he smiled. "Now it won't be hard for you to hide your true sexuality. You do know the real reason I encouraged you to do this, right? It's not just for the fun of fooling the whole school."

"Yes, Dad." I nodded. "I understand."

* * *

"I don't like these, it's too heavy," I whined, flapping my arms around and making sure the heavy sleeves hit Kyoya-senpai in any way. "Don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

"Don't be childish, and _don't strip_." He wears an evil aura while saying it, but it diminished when I wailed;

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

Today is Kimono Day; and I officially _despite_ Kimono Day. Apparently, Tamaki-senpai thinks that I look so much regal ("like myself!" he said.) that he decided to make me wear a kimono that has a ton shit of layers since that is the symbol of a high status. I can't walk around like I want to because it feels like I'm carrying tons of shit that I don't even want to carry around, which makes it more heavier.

"You're going to be requested soon, Yuki, so please refrain acting like a child."

"I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"

 _"Yuki-kun is so cute!"_

 _"He really looks so beautiful in that kimono though!"_

 _"But he's still so cute!"_

 _"He looks adorable with Kyoya-kun!"_

Heh! See?! The girls love me! He can't do anything about it –

"Haru-chan, Yuki-chan…" a crying Hani-senpai approached. Since Haruhi is nearer, and I'll take a long time just by trying to stand up, she went ahead to soothe him. "I lost my other slipper…"

"Aren't you just wearing them a while ago?" Haruhi asked with a frown. Hani-senpai looks like he was nearing to cry. I decided to cut in. I quickly stood up and with full effort, pulled up most of my clothes and approached them.

"Mori-senpai probably found it already…" _and here comes the giant,_ I thought as Mori-senpai knelt and helped Hani-senpai with his slippers.

"Mitsukuni…"

"Takashi…"

 _Oh, here comes the dramatic name-calling…_ I rolled my eyes. I saw Haruhi did the same in the corner.

"… it was lying over there…"

"Takashiiiiii!"

"Is it me or there's a lot of weepy moments here?" I asked Haruhi, referring to the scene before us. "Except for Kyoya-senpai, most of them are… I don't know? Kinda becoming like Tamaki-senpai?"

"You really like attacking Tamaki-senpai personally, Yukiko…" Haruhi dryly stated. I shrugged. "But you're right. They seem to be crying… a lot."

"Not really crying, more like they're just tearing up… meh, who cares anyway—oh!"

Haruhi bumped into Hikaru unknowingly. I raised an eyebrow when I saw something, like a small bottle, falling down from Hikaru's left sleeve…

"Really?" Haruhi asked. I rolled my eyes in exasperation;

"Eye drops? Seriously?"

"It's a common practice for a host, Yukiko-chan~ Besides, no girl would refuse a guy who has moist eyes~" Kaoru smiled, leaning into me.

"I hate crybabies." I dryly told him. "No wonder something was so suspicious," I pushed him away.

"Well, this is for you two," Hikaru said, taking something from his sleeve. What's with his sleeve anyways?

"Save it, dude. I ain't—"

"Oh, just accept it!"

He shoved a box-like thing towards me. "Hey, watch it!" I yelled, "You don't want to be touching something, yaknow!"

Hikaru blushed, "Sh-Shut up!" and then, he snickered. "Besides, there's nothing to touch at—ow!"

"Complete that sentence and the Hitachiin bloodline will be ended," I warned.

"I-I can have this…?" I heard Haruhi asking. I turned and saw her staring at Hikaru's gift with wonder.

"Cute~" Kaoru commented while smiling.

"Haruhi-kun, you like confectionary?" someone asked as they look at Haruhi who was still looking cutely at the gift.

"No, I'm not really into sweets," Haruhi smiled, making the girls blush. I shook my head to myself. I couldn't help but just laugh. I wonder what will be the whole school's reaction when they find out Haruhi is a girl.

And that I am one too.

"But it'll be a good memorial offering to my mom," she said tenderly. I stopped. I remembered that Haruhi's mother died too. Even though we have contradicting appearances and personalities, we also have a lot of common.

Her mom and my mom look alike too… maybe we're relatives? Nah, impossible. It's probably because Haruhi's mom's picture (which she showed me once) was taken at the same angle as Mom's…

Yeah, too impossible. I can't assume things, I didn't even meet Haruhi's dad yet –

Speaking of dad…

"How admirable of you!"

 _Here he comes…_

"Here, Haruhi! Take as much as you like!" Tamaki-senpai said while piling confectionary atop Haruhi's hands. Adding to the stupidity of all of this, the rest of the members except for Kyoya-senpai who was still busy with his plans for the club, started to clap.

"Are those fake tears too?" Haruhi asked when she noticed Tamaki-senpai's moist eyes.

"How can you say that?!" He asked, and then faced me. "Yuki-chan, does this looks like fake to you?"

"I don't know. I mean, you're very dramatic and all, but who knows?" I shrugged. "Besides, the others have this in their sleeves." I took out the eye drops I got from Hikaru.

"These tears are very genuine, Yuki-chan! Being able to cry without eye drops is the mark of a true host!"

"Boohoo, the twins are fake hosts~" I mocked. Hikaru turns and gave me a glare. I replied with a raspberry.

 _Yeah, I know,_ very mature of me.

"Well? Are you impressed? Have you fallen for me anew?" Tamaki-senpai asked Haruhi. The others were ignoring him; Kyoya-senpai writing something again, the twins yawning indicating they're not interested, and Hani-senpai starting to doze off in Mori-senpai's arms.

As Tamaki-senpai continues to praise himself, I tapped Haruhi's shoulder when I noticed something.

"Haruhi, there's a girl at the entrance." I murmured. Soon, the others noticed too.

The twins approached the girl first, and then Tamaki-senpai followed. They all used their charms so…

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PHONY!" … What is this girl's problem, then?

I don't know which hurts more for Tamaki-senpai, the slap or the 'you phony' calling?

"Oh?" – the members' reaction.

This is new. Except for us Haruhi, no one can ever reject Tamaki-senpai's charm. I guess there could be exceptions for everything.

"I'm a… phony?"

"Yes, you're a phony! I can't believe you are the prince figure in this club! The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around readily! How can you be so stupid?! It's almost like you're a dimwitted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre! Disgusting!"

Word bullets started to hit him with each word. "Oh! That's a new move!" The twins said. "One-man slow-motion!"

When Tamaki-senpai fell down, behind him was Kyoya-senpai with his hand in his chin. A realization suddenly dawned on him, "By any chance, are you…"

"Kyoya-sama!" the girl called and went towards Kyoya-senpai, making sure to step on our poor President. I don't know if I like this girl or not. I mean, she was quite good at attacking Tamaki-senpai, but the way she acts kinda irks me.

"I've wanted to meet you… my own prince…"

I choked.

* * *

"Fiancée?"

"Kyoya-senpai's?"

"Yes, my name is Hoshakuji Renge. I will be transferring into the first year, class A tomorrow."

"So you're a classmate." I murmured. She smiled at me politely.

My eyes drifted to Tamaki-senpai who was sitting against the wall. For some reason, he pulled me and now, we're sitting beside each other.

"Look, Daddy is mad."

"That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy."

"Why is baby Yuki with Daddy anyway?"

"Probably to soothe Daddy, he's very mad."

"Whatever. Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick? And why are you calling Yuki baby? Is it because she's the youngest?" Kyoya-senpai asked. I gave him a glare. _This is his fault._

"It is indeed love at first sight," Hoshakuji suddenly cut in.

"What the fuck are you talking about—"

"The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no else is looking… and the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty…"

 **"Who are you talking about?"**

"Could you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked, being the polite and the most decent person in the club.

"We are definitely talking about a different person—"

"No! You can't fool these eyes!"

"There's a first time for—"

"He's someone who is kind to everyone, and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him. He loves solitude, but is actually, lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game, 'Uki-Doki Memorial', Ichijo Miyabi-kun, and that's you!" She pointed to Kyoya-senpai who was having an expressionless face.

"I beg to differ," I rolled my eyes.

"AN OTAKU!"

"SHE'S AN OTAKU!"

Mori-senpai looked at me for an explanation. "It's a stupid game where a character _really_ looks like Kyoya-senpai, but has a completely different personality."

"… ah."

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE BEFORE!"

"I see," Kyoya-senpai spoke. "You're infatuated with a character, and you're projecting the character infatuation to me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged. This Miyabi-kun probably wears glasses too, right?"

"Whoa, deluded, you say? Then that story about her being your fiancée…"

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that. For one thing, I've never even met her before today."

 _You could have said it earlier!_

"By the way, Yuki. How come you know about the stuff she was saying?" Haruhi asked, pointing towards the girl who was still dancing behind us.

"I also played the game she was talking about before. I only stopped when we met the Host Club."

"Why?"

"Duh?" I pointed towards Kyoya-senpai. "Every time I play the game, he keeps popping into my mind!"

"I didn't know you were that attracted to me, Yuki."

"Shut up! I would date Hani-senpai rather than you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**eight**

* * *

 **Uki-Doki Memorial Live-Action!/Me As An Ice Prince?! No Way!**

* * *

As I've stated, I've played Uki-Doki Memorial before. Every character has their similarities with the Ouran Host Club, save me and Haruhi, but Kyoya-senpai was the one who has all the same nook and cranny of one of the fictional characters dead on straight, appearance wise. Personality wise? Oh, don't make me laugh. One of the reasons why I stopped playing the game because I have a massive crush towards Miyabi, and when meeting Kyoya-senpai, my view of the game suddenly changed. Thus, I stopped.

"Oh, that's why," Haruhi nodded as we trudged towards home. I managed to tell Satoru-san off this time since I want to walk with Haruhi. "Well, I guess I could've been creeped out too."

"I know, right?!" I asked her. "They look so _alike_ yet so different! Ugh, I prefer Mori-senpai or Tamaki-senpai to be honest."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, about their personalities. Hani-senpai is a sweetheart, but his appearance and personality are too childlike to me, it's basically pedophilic of me if I did date him. One of the twins? No, stop right there. I don't want to get involved with them, thank you very much. They basically radiate trouble. Kyoya-senpai plainly creeps me out. That leaves Tamaki-senpai and Mori-senpai."

"But you always insult Tamaki-senpai and you don't talk much with Mori-senpai." She blinked.

"Tamaki-senpai is a genuine person, and we all know that. That's why. About Mori-senpai, he's kind of my ideal type—don't tell everyone about it." I warned her. "That's all. That doesn't mean I'm interested either of the two. I just find them to be most fit with me in a relationship."

"Oh well, if you say so,"

"Though I really find Tamaki-senpai strange when it comes to you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Meh. I just told you what I notice. Don't you see his princely aura breaking off every time when it comes to you?"

"No,"

"Oh, well," I shrugged.

* * *

"I have thought about it last night, and having a lady manager might not be all bad."

" **Why do you say so?"** the twins asked.

"Don't you see? She has transferred into the same class with Haruhi," he said. For some reason, I'm not really liking what he's saying. "If the two both became friends as girls, Haruhi might become more girlish. The uniquely girlish air of tenderness about her could stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

I knew it. I sighed, "Why are you even being persistent of Haruhi being more girly? She's fine the way she is, Tamaki-senpai! Besides, Haruhi's feminine in her own way. You're being stereotypical! Just because Haruhi looks like a softie doesn't mean she is one! That's like saying you're stupid because you're blonde—and to be honest, that's a debatable topic!"

"Good grief…" Haruhi sighed.

"This is a grand-scale project in order to stir Haruhi up to be more girly!"

"Are you even listening, Tamaki-senpai?!"

"Why though?" Hani-senpai blinked, "Yuki-chan is a girl too, she's enough for Haru-chan to be more girly."

The twins snorted, **"Impossible."** They shook their heads.

I rolled my eyes but didn't speak. They weren't wrong. I'm not that girly, to the point that everyone might say that Haruhi's even more feminine than me.

"Only having these disreputable twins as close classmates is not good for Haruhi. She needs a new, girly, more feminine friend! Not that I'm saying you weren't enough, my dear Yukiko."

I sighed. Why am I even sitting here? I could have been napping in some corner of the room, ignoring everyone.

"Everyone!" we all turned and saw the new lady manager, "Renge, your Host Club drawing card, has baked some cookies!"

"Oh!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed. "How ladylike! I'm so moved!"

"I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince." Hoshakuji bluntly said. Tamaki-senpai got hurt at what she said, and settled himself facing the wall as he sulks… again.

"They're a little bit burnt, but I know what you're going to say, Kyoya-sama." Hoshakuji smiled as she talks to Kyoya-senpai. I took a look.

"They _are_ a little bit burnt," I remarked. " _Anything you make is going to be delicious, of course._ " I dryly said. "Miyabi sure is a fake-ass," I muttered the last part to myself as I sneakily took a cookie away.

I took a bite and found myself contemplating the taste. "You're right," I looked at Hani-senpai, who was nibbling a cookie. "These are burnt."

"Mitsukuni, Yukiko, stop. They're bad for you." Mori-senpai told us, trying to stop Hani-senpai and me from eating further.

"What did you say?!"

Hoshakuji started to chase Mori-senpai, who carried Hani-senpai and already ran. I saw Haruhi taking a bite, so I approached her.

"They're savory, and not all that bad," Haruhi said. "What do you think, Yukiko?"

"Not bad," I mumbled as I finished the cookie.

I suspiciously eyed the twins who approached us. "Hey, Haruhi, let me taste too," Hikaru said, placing a cookie in Haruhi's mouth and taking a bite after.

I frowned, he should've eaten the cookie when he took it from the wrapper in the first place. Why put it into Haruhi's mouth?

"Yuki, you have cookie crumbs on your face,"

"Yeah? Where—"

My eyes widened when Kaoru licked an area near my mouth. "Tastes nice." He said as he smiles at me.

"Before anyone realized it, they've become a congenial classmate quartet," Kyoya-senpai remarked as Tamaki-senpai points at the twins in a raging manner, his words getting tumbled in his mouth as they try to come out.

I stood stiffened, my hands where Kaoru licked. He noticed and smirked, "Why, Yuki? You felt some… thing…?"

I glared at him, wiping the remaining saliva – what the hell, ew! – from my cheek, "Ever heard of pointing it out? Do you have to lick it? Are you a dog? Man, a dog's breath smells better than yours."

"Hey, that's mean," Kaoru frowned. "Seriously, lessen the glaring sometimes. You look like you could kill somebody."

"I pushed someone off the cliff."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding," I rolled my eyes.

"Not enough…"

"Huh?" Hani-senpai turned towards Hoshakuji, who was mumbling to herself. "What are you saying, Renge-chan?"

"NOT ENOUGH!"

"Why the hell are you yelling?!" I said, looking at her with furrowed brows. "Do you have a fucking problem?!"

She ignored me as she points towards the other members, saying things that started to get familiar to me. _Wait, what the hell –_

"And you!" she pointed to me, making me startle. "You're better off as an ice prince, given with your grey eyes and silvery hair. You're known to be cold and aloof when in reality, you just want someone to show you affection! Also, you shouldn't be sputtering out profanities! You're now the Ice Prince, always regal and elegant like a royalty, instead of being the Unpredictable Type!"

"I'll say what I fucking want, you dumb bit—"

"Yukiko," Kyoya-senpai called, making me look at him. "Keep what you're about to say to yourself." I looked at him with a resentful glare and then huffed as I looked away. I never allow anyone to dictate what I should do and who I should be, I think that's my freedom she's trying to get a grip on.

Annoyed, I stalked off and went to the kitchen. Haruhi gave me a worried look as I passed by her, but I just nodded to tell her I'm fine before continuing to my former safe zone.

To let out my frustration, I started to wash the plates and teacups even though they're already clean. I'm mildly OCD, so I guess cleaning will take half of my time. At that thought, I calmed down.

* * *

Several pairs of eyes followed the silver-haired girl as she makes her way towards the kitchen.

"She's pretty pissed," Hikaru noted. "And… that's not really a good sign, is it?"

"Yuki-chan always yells at us, but she's never like that." Hani sadly said, clutching his Usa-chan.

"Hm. It's a bad sign." Mori nodded.

"Oi, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru pulled their Vice President aside, with his twin's help,

"Do something!" Kaoru lowly said. "And Yuki's not in a good state, you know. I think it's because of her red days…"

At that, the twins paled when they remember moments from their past. Their mother could get really hysterical when it's her time of the month, especially since she's a fashion designer _andgoodnessthinkofthestress._

"Yuki will calm down later on," Haruhi appeased. "It's just that she's not used to people ordering her around. I think that's why she's angry." _As far as I know, the one who only orders her around is the Headmistress of the orphanage she came from…_ come to think of it, Yukiko plotted an act of revenge against the old woman when she struck a nerve one time. Haruhi doesn't want the time to come where Renge would finally get into their androgynous co-member's nerves.

"But… His Highness seems up for this." Kyoya pointed to their side, so the others looked. There, in all his glory, was Tamaki trying to look… lonesome.

"Renge-kun, Renge-kun, is this what a lonesome prince would look like?"

 _Why are there sparkles?_

"My, that's pretty good, Tamaki-san! I'm sure it would be more effective if it's raining!"

The three first years sweatdropped at the sight.

"Well, let's just see how it goes, why don't we? Something interesting will come out of it, I'll bet." Kyoya said, a smile that could mean a lot of things.

As if on cue, Yukiko went out of the kitchen. In her hands was a jar of cookies. She frowned at the Shadow King, "You're being a fucking creep again, Kyoya-senpai."

* * *

"CUT!"

I closed my eyes in annoyance while clicking my tongue. "Yukio-kun, it's not enough! You have to be _cold like the winter in Canada_! A snow blizzard, a—"

I was tempted to tell her to fuck off but Kyoya-senpai in time interrupted. I went towards the other boys and brashly took a towel from a staff. "Why are people calling me Yukio, anyway?" I muttered.

"There's a rumor about you," Kaoru informed. "They say that when you were born, your parents mistook you as a girl and instantly named you Yukiko instead of a male name because you were so beautiful. That's why they call you Yuki-kun or Yukio-kun to at least preserve your manliness." He grinned while talking.

I rolled my eyes, "Lies," I said before taking a seat beside Hikaru.

"You're really scary nowadays, Yuki," he told me, making me look at him in my peripheral vision. "You always look in the edge, and like you were about to breathe fire or anything. I swear, you look like you were about to flip Renge the finger or something."

"I was about to tell her to fuck off," I softly said. "What she's doing is getting into my nerves. Fuck the debt, I'm going to quit the moment I lose my shit."

The twins nodded and left me at that. This is the first time they see me really mad, and they were smart not to meddle with it. How I get mad is the reason why the children back at the orphanage listen to me. People always know me as the noisy one, profanities always coming out from my mouth unless in the presence of a child, but when the time I get mad comes, they never mess up with me.

When it was the twins' turn to shoot, I went into nap mode and close my eyes while sitting, ignoring Hoshakuji's shrill screams. I'm pretty good at tuning people out, I consider it as my talent.

Later on, I heard the twins coming back. Realizing my nap would be disturbed no matter what, I let an eye open in time to hear one of the Hitachiin twins speaking, "Is it me or we're doing the live-action of the game she's addicted to?"

"… Took you long enough." I huffed, closing my eye and returning to napping –

"Also, why have we suddenly go from changing our characters to actually making a movie?" Hikaru asked. I growled underneath my breath. _Let me have a nap, dammit!_

"And I have to say, it's an overblown film crew, huh?" I heard Haruhi asking. Giving up to grasp onto my sleep, I finally opened both of my eyes.

"She's rich." I shortly explained.

"She rushed them all the way from Hollywood. Don't you know that man she's talking to? That's the director of 'Millenial Snow', the vampire movie that was the number one box-office hit across America last year." Kyoya-senpai explained, all along while scribbling on that black notebook of his.

Haruhi made a look that could only mean one thing; _'These rich bastards…'_ I could almost laugh at how obvious she is.

"Another thing, how come this script has Kaoru being the pitcher?" Hikaru spoke again. This guy is so goddamn talkative!

"The pitcher?"

"What do you mean by the pitcher?"

Haruhi and I simultaneously asked. The twins looked away, **"If you don't know, nevermind."**

I shrugged while Haruhi blinked, both of us deciding to shrug it off. My brunette left to search for a seat, and I think Tamaki-senpai's turn is near to an end. Happy how it's getting silent, I closed my eyes –

"Hey, Yuki, we've been planning to visit Haruhi's house. Want to accompany us?"

"If you're only planning to make me a guide then no, I can't. Surprise, motherfuckers, I still don't know where she lives yet." I nonchalantly told them, my eyes still closed. What's with Hoshakuji and scenes under the rain? At this state, I'm going to be sick. What a bad timing, especially since my period isn't over yet.

"Haruhi-kun~! It's your turn now~!"

"Ugh, I hate it when they say my name like that," I complained, covering my ears. I prefer girls saying my name shyly, not just because they look cute doing it, but also my ears aren't hurting.

"She's not really calling you, though…" Kaoru remarked, amused. "Anyway, you still don't know where Haruhi lives?"

"Between school, the Host Club and my lessons back at home—damn those etiquette lessons!—do you think I could manage to squeeze a thirty-minute visit to Haruhi? I'm also busy on weekends since I also take lessons and I sometimes go back to the orphan—nevermind." I shook my head.

The twins didn't respond so I guess I can go back to my Lalalaland now –

" _Look out!"_

My eyes snapped open, and I quickly stood up. My sight went blurry, and my mind felt hazy at first but I quickly ran to where the noise came from.

"Those two guys are right, Renge-chan." I heard Haruhi speaking. Slowly, I peeked and saw two Class D students. Class D students are usually the people who are affiliated with mafias and syndicates, but they're nice people as long as you're civil to them. "If you judge people by stereotypes, you won't ever be able to see what's really important."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean…" Hoshakuji faltered. Sighing, I entered the scene. I noticed how the two male students blushed when they saw me. My hair was down, so I guess my femininity is more showing. Hoshakuji turned to me with surprise on her face.

"Don't judge people of how they look, Hoshakuji-san. That's what Haruhi meant." I clarified. "Just because I look nice and regal and elegant, it doesn't mean I am one. One thing to say about me is I have a potty mouth, but that's who I am. I wouldn't be Yukiko—err, Yukio if there's not a bad word at every sentence I'm saying. Like what the fuck, Hoshakuji-san, you're being offending, if you want me to be honest."

"Wait… is that you, Yukio-kun?!"

I blinked. _What?_ Oh right. I always have my hair up every time she's in the room, so I guess she mistook me as someone else now that I have my hair down.

"Haruhi! What happened?"

I turned to see Tamaki-senpai panting. My eyes widened when his usual bright amethyst orbs suddenly narrowed. In one quick move, he has one of the Class D students pinned to the wall. _Wha…?!_

"Which one of you started this?"

"Tamaki-senpai, no!" I approached and pulled him off. "They have nothing to do with this! They just happen to be in the scene, nothing else!"

"Yuki's right, senpai." Haruhi confirmed, rubbing her eyes. _Has she been crying?_

I let go of Tamaki-senpai, "Haruhi, are you hurt?" I asked. Our idiot of a King approached her and framed her face in his palms.

"Haruhi… does it hurt?"

I heard the male students running away. I know it's not really the time… but could Tamaki-senpai keep his hands away? Only a few know Haruhi is a girl after all, and they're making quite a scene already – oh fuck!

"No, not really…" Haruhi answered. "My contact lens slipped off."

"Eh…? Con… tact… lens…?"

"Hm."

Is that camera filming? Is it? Or should I destroy it just to make sure?

"I see!" Tamaki-senpai's voice was filled with relief. "Once you can cry without using anything, you'll be a full-fledged Host!" he laughed.

I think he's kind of covering up his mistake though. He clearly changed 360° when he thought Haruhi's crying.

"C… C… C…"

Huh?

"Cameraman, did you catch that?!"

"Yes, boss!"

I fucking knew it!

"Except for the contact lens falling out, that was the ideal last scene. All it needs now is for Kyoya-sama to provide some moving narration!"

Just then, something breaking like glass reached our ears. I turned to see Kyoya-senpai holding a rock, having it embedded on the camera.

"K-Kyoya-sama…?" Hoshakuji called unsurely.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I am extremely displeased at the way you're acting like such a pest."

Okay, that was a little mean. My eyes traveled to the French otaku beside me. "Why?" I heard her mumbling. "Kyoya-sama, you're supposed to tell me not to worry about it and then gently pat me on the head!"

"That's not Kyoya-senpai," I told her, making her breath hitched. Her eyes went to me. "Miyabi is kind, forgiving and nice. Miyabi would do that, Kyoya-senpai never would. He will likely have you compensate of every trouble you made for the club instead. That's Ootori Kyoya for you. He's a Shadow King, he's a fucking creep and to be honest, his blackmailing tendencies are—"

"That's enough, Yuki-chan. You flatter me enough."

"I wasn't planning to," I deadpanned.

My attention went back to Hoshakuji when she fell to the ground while crying. "It really doesn't matter, does it?" Haruhi said, approaching her. "Even if Kyoya-senpai is a little bit different than what you expected, Renge-chan, I think that watching people and slowly, little by little, getting to know them… can be fun too."

My eyes then went to Tamaki, and then to the other members of the Host Club that just recently came.

Yeah…

Haruhi is right.

Getting to know these dorks could be fun too.

* * *

"That scene in the rain was the greatest!"

"Yuki-kun was so cool while acting as an ice prince!"

"The lonesome prince!"

"The deep relationship between Hikaru-sama and Kaoru-sama was too much!"

"I want to see Hani-kun acting like a thug again!"

"And Haruhi-kun's poignant expressions…!"

"Mori-kun was definitely some kind of a masochist, huh?"

"…"

"Kyoya…"

"I may have broken the lens, but naturally, the footage that was already shot still remains, of course, that one scene of violence is cut out. Sales have been pretty fair. That first-rate Hollywood staff did great as expected."

" **So this is what you meant interesting?"** The twins asked, referring to what he said days ago.

"It's best to have much as we can in the club budget, right?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. My own costumers are coming soon, so I better be prepared. I entered the kitchen to check if there are still cookies and other pastries. We're nearly running out of instant coffee though. Haruhi and I better start to shop for groceries soon.

Coming out again, I frowned when I didn't see Haruhi. "Where is she?" I asked.

"Renge-chan took her away," Hani-senpai informed. "It turns out Renge-chan is crushing on Haru-chan now!"

I looked at Tamaki-senpai who was moping on the corner. "Karma is a bitch, huh?" I told him. He wanted the two to spend time together so Haruhi could be more feminine. Well, he got what he wanted, just not in the way he preferred.

"Nooooo, Yuki-chan! You should be cheering Daddy up~!" he wailed. He's in front of me all of a sudden, attacking me with hugs.

"Get away! I already have a father, you idiot!"

* * *

 **BONUS**

* * *

"All of these girls are willing to scream just to make it look like a real game?" I asked, shocked.

The twins shrugged beside me, **"Well, what can we do? They love us that much."**

Narcissistic bastards… I shook my head. "Well, I never expected the two of you knowing how to play basketball."

"Of course we do!" Hikaru huffed. "Why didn't you think so?"

"You two looks so scrawny." I told them, making them pout.

" **So mean, Yuki~"**

* * *

"Mori-senpai…"

"… hm?"

"That was the only line you have, right?"

"Ah."

"Though, it's pretty long."

"Yeah."

* * *

"You don't have screen-time."

"Yes, I noticed."

"But why?! That's so unfair, Kyoya-senpai!"

* * *

 ** _I'M BACK! OH YEAH! OH RIGHT! *clears throat* So yeah. Pardon if the chapter's a little bit boring, I kind of lost my enthusiasm for this chap. So sorry for the delay, guys! I've been so busy with stuff and all that jazz that writing just makes me sleepy! Though I made a Naruto fic... yeah, read it if you want to, no one's forcing you, yup._**

 ** _ANYWAY, please review~_**


End file.
